<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe just a little by damned_angel1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355084">Maybe just a little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damned_angel1/pseuds/damned_angel1'>damned_angel1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Crime, Crime Lords, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hierarchy, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Knife Violence, Love Triangles, Misogyny, Modern Mafia, Omegaverse, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Erwin Smith, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Possessive Zeke Yeager, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, blowjob, but not too detailed/graphic, degradation kink, dubcon elements, some other kinky shit, sometimes graphic violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damned_angel1/pseuds/damned_angel1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hiding your true identity for most of your life. You rose to power and have an established status in your crime-infested town. </p><p>But now, your past tries to catch you. You desperately need protection. Your only choice is to go to the most powerful crime lord in your town - Erwin Smith. </p><p>Will he agree to your strict conditions? Will you keep the promises you made to yourself? Will you fall into the pit of lust and feelings? </p><p>Maybe just a little of improvisation would be enough?</p><p> </p><p>p.s. Inspired by Counts of Three by godly CaptainDegenerate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hidden scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't use "y/n" or blank space to indicate Reader's name. I also try to not describe any specific features of the Reader here too. </p><p>But, Reader is assumed to be a woman.</p><p>Also, English is not my first language and it is the first time I ever wrote anything literary in English. Just a warning :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thick, strong smelling cigar between your teeth is the only thing that keeps your mind stable from various, intense scents on you and the paralyzing nervousness before meeting the most powerful mobster of your city.</p><p>You inhale the cigar deeper, not even trying to take it our of your mouth. You mindlessly rub the edge of the handkerchief tightly wrapped around your neck.</p><p>You dressed conservative — you don’t show your skin. Not because you consider it shameful, but because it is simply for your own security. Inside your jacket there are several tiny bags with strong smelling herbs. Your silk blouse is soaked in various oils that make your head a bit dizzy. But the handkerchief has the strongest scent — of gunpowder. Rather unpleasant mix of scents.</p><p>You pray that the trick would work — as it always did — but high-pitched voice in your head keeps bugging you with parasitic ideas that your plan, this time, will fail.</p><p>“You can come in,” a tall and bored-looking man approaches and guides you towards the heavy doors of the room situated at the end of corridor. You have been dreading this moment for the past month. You feel the gun secured under your jacket — just in case.</p><p>Now, the only thing left — to be convincing as possible and pray your scent won’t reach the mobster’s nose.</p><p>There are several people inside a spacious room with minimum furniture. Four men, who you assume are Betas, are patiently standing on the right. They look quite bored, one of them even brought out a phone and mindlessly stares at it. You glance to the left — giant windows, accessorized with heavy curtains on their sides, are shut, which is unfortunate for you. You hoped that fresh air would help you to further conceal your true identity.</p><p>When you turn away from the windows, you meet cold, grey eyes full of suspicion and even disdain. A sullen man with black hair cropped at his ears dressed in a grey starched shirt and a simple black suit with shiny black shoes. He briefly glances at your neck and slightly moves in his armchair, and you faintly shudder. You just hope he didn’t smell anything that you do not want him to smell. You move your eyes on another man, a much more important one and, essentially, your target of this meeting — a blond, blue-eyed man sitting in another armchair.</p><p>Erwin Smith.</p><p>He is much larger than the black-haired one with unkind grey eyes. He is just much larger than you anticipated too. And more intimidating.</p><p>Ahem.</p><p>His blond hair are neatly combed, expensive watches shine under the sunlight. He is dressed in a dark-blue three piece suit, accentuating his figure.</p><p>His chin rests on his left palm, while fingers of the right one silently tap a soft chair handle before reaching for a glass of whiskey from a side table standing between the two armchairs.</p><p>He looks at you intently, following your every move. You could swear that for a brief moment, corner of his mouth moved and his eyes glistened with a very dangerous spark. You inhale your cigar one more time and then take it out of your mouth.</p><p>You introduce yourself and mention that you are the Beta that owns and runs ‘the house’ for either orphaned or lost Omegas, that are under your protection from Alphas you do not deem worthy, situated in the middle of the city — right in the neutral zone, free of any mafia influence.</p><p>“But, mister Smith,” you continue, trying your hardest to be confident in your speech. Even sound bored. “I came here because I have a proposition for you. And if you agreed to it… you would feel safer in your armchair and sleep tight like a baby.”</p><p>Four Betas instantly jolt at these words. All of them have the same angered face with murderous dark eyes darted at you — how dare you, some lowly Beta speak like this to Erwin Smith, the most powerful mafia in this city. Even though you do have a reputation on your own, for having this little ‘house’, and for being quite ruthless towards anyone, who dares to sneak in it. But it is, of course, incomparable to the power Erwin Smith possesses.</p><p>Smith only chuckles at your words. His bright blue eyes now blatantly start to roam over your body, staying uncomfortably long at your neck. At that, you tense.</p><p>You inhale your cigar again — just in case. But the voice inside your head now howls that you already failed. But you don’t let it affect your next moves. In the end, you didn’t go through so much trouble in the past month to get to this room and stand in front of Erwin fucking Smith for nothing.</p><p>“I heard that you have some trouble with the Warriors section at the other side of town,” you tilt your head and give Erwin a little smirk. Black-haired man sitting on an armchair next to Erwin makes annoyed sound. You briefly look at him, but then turn your attention back at Smith. You must persuade him, or you are effectively a target for claiming and…</p><p>Not know.</p><p>“What leverage do you possess against the Warriors?” Erwin finally asks you. His right foot resides on his left knee. He sounds incredibly bored, so your heart sinks. Now you have to find a way to keep Erwin hooked, without giving too much information he doesn’t need to know.</p><p>The four Betas keep suspicious looks on you. You mindlessly adjust the handkerchief on your neck.</p><p>Black-haired man slightly moves in his chair again.</p><p>“I have people on the streets, they infiltrated Warrior’s territory. They keep me quite informed. And my Omegas, in my ‘house’ — they have connection with some of Warrior’s Omegas,” you pause and inhale your cigar to calm your nerves.</p><p>Black-haired man gives you an unimpressed look. Erwin looks at his watch, indicating that you are taking too much time and maybe even boring him.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>You heart skips a beat.</p><p>Time to bring out bigger guns then.</p><p>“But if it’s not enough for you, sir, uh… I grew up with some of them. With some crucial members of the Warriors. I know how their group operates, the structure, the planning scheme, their personal weaknesses,” your try to keep your voice calm, but at some point it faltered. “I also know who they secretly despise. And how to use it against them for your benefit.”</p><p>At that, Erwin’s gaze changes.</p><p>Well, you hit the jackpot.</p><p>“And what do you want in return?” One of the Betas bark at you. You give them arrogant, lazy look, then turn to Erwin.</p><p>“I want to be your advisor, mister Smith.”</p><p>Black-haired man with unfriendly grey eyes snorts. You see a sneering grin on his face, while he crosses his arms and legs. You assume that it is Erwin’s right-hand man.</p><p>“To be an adviser for me, information like this is not enough,” Erwin states. He smirks, and your gut feeling screams that something is wrong.</p><p>“But.. But it’s fucking <em>vital </em>information that can benefit you, sir,” you snap back angrily. For some reason, your anger and frustration only entertains Erwin, as his smirk becomes a smile.</p><p>A very dangerous smile, you note.</p><p>“Yes, information like this is useful,” he tastes your name on his tongue. You feel like blush creeps on your cheeks. You inhale the cigar deeper, and maybe even too deep, because you start to cough. “Yet, it is not enough to become my advisor.”</p><p>That’s it, you think. You done. You fucked up. You thought you could strut into Erwin fucking Smith’s area and expect him to do whatever you want.</p><p>Well, now if you leave Erwin with no protection from him, you have a bullseye on you. You are practically dead.</p><p>“What else can you offer?” He asks. Erwin smiles like a predator would at his prey, before locking her up in a corner.</p><p>It is extremely unnerving. Your heart rumbles.</p><p>You don’t dare to look away, you cannot succumb to this Alpha.</p><p>“Well, I…” What <em>can </em>you offer? What would be so significant and so valuable of you that it would make Erwin change his mind?</p><p>Your fighting skills? Bullshit, he has so many soldiers for that. Probably this man next to him can even provide that better than you would ever be able to.</p><p>You are lost.</p><p>Unless…</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Your heart stops, you feel dizzy as if something hit your head.</p><p>“Leave us,” Erwin orders. Four Betas, confused, leave with no questions asked. They must follow orders.</p><p>Your whole being pleads you to turn around and run as fast as you can. Because, at this point, you must accept your fucking defeat and go back home.</p><p>Your inner voice was right — you did fuck up, your plan failed. But you refuse to acknowledge that, you refuse to let the thought sink in.</p><p>Then, Erwin stands up from his armchair and hums. The predatory smile never leaves his face.</p><p>And suddenly, you feel it. You feel his dominating scent — it is musky, but there is also a strong sense of whiskey and woods.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>You inhale your cigar again to overpower Erwin’s scent. He trails your movements with his eyes. He realized. He put two and two together.</p><p>Perhaps, all Alphas you met before to strike other kinds of deals were not as powerful. So, you overestimated yourself and underestimated Erwin Smith.</p><p>Your heart pounds, you feel like your head is burning. You simply hope that your own scent… is still under your control. That you won’t lose your control too.</p><p>Erwin circles behind you, still smiling. You dart your eyes towards the only other man that was left in this room. He looks relaxed, still with crossed legs and hands, his cold eyes are suspicious, but also mocking.</p><p>Oh fucking hell.</p><p>You come to slow realization that he might be an Alpha too. And all this time both of them could smell your hidden scent that you tried so hard to hide.</p><p>Did you even stand a chance from the beginning?</p><p>Suddenly, you feel how, standing behind your back, Erwin takes the cigar out of your hand with gentle movements. He carefully puts his other hand on your waist and sniffs the cigar, looking extremely entertained. You don’t even dare to breathe. You feel something coming up from your stomach to your throat.</p><p>“Tell me, does this usually work?” Erwin’s warm breath touches your ear, as he uses his hand to get your hair behind it.</p><p>“Yes, it does…” You say with a broken voice.</p><p>Fucking pathetic, aren’t you?</p><p>“Oh, what a pity,” his voice lowers as he whispers these words in your ear. A shiver went through your body. “You know, this little performance of yours was very entertaining,” he puts cigar back into your hand, and lightly traces your cheek with his fingers. You feel burning sensation at every touch. You feel burning in a lower part of your body too. Which is disastrous.</p><p>“But I think we should get to the point, don’t we?”</p><p>Erwin’s other hand harshly squeezes your waist and roughly pulls your back to his chest. You are locked. Then, to your absolute horror, he dives his hand inside your jacket and takes out your gun.</p><p>You try to wiggle out of Erwin’s arms, but his death grip only tightens.</p><p>And you keep lying to yourself that you hate it.</p><p>You forgot you had a gun. You also forgot that you can’t let any Alpha come so close to you.</p><p>Honestly, you forgot about everything as soon as Erwin released his scent. The only thing you wanted, deep inside your mind, was to be owned by this man in every way possible. And you fight this desire now with all your might, with all your consciousness, as it spreads everywhere like a parasite.</p><p>But you doubt you can beat the nature. And that is your demise.</p><p>Erwin throws your gun to Levi, who immediately catches it and takes out his own one as a warning.</p><p>Fleeting thought entertains your mind that you might get fucked to death — literally. You audibly groan — why the fuck do you find this exciting.</p><p>“I could feel your scent as soon as you entered the room. I suppose Levi did as well, huh?” You glance at Levi, who gives you unimpressed look, as if you are just another showpiece in a museum. He nods. “But I have to confess, this bizarre mix of smells really interested me. Very clever, creative,” vibrations from Erwin’s voice behind your ear put you in a further euphoric state of mind. “Especially this handkerchief.”</p><p>He unties the handkerchief and, after smelling it, chuckles.</p><p>“Is that gunpowder?”</p><p>You just nod. He wraps it around his knuckles. You briefly think how would it feel, if he wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled you.</p><p>Erwin grabs your jaw with that same hand.</p><p>You groan again. From frustration — yes. But whether it is because you got caught and failed your plan, or whether it is because you want Erwin to tightly secure his hands around your throat — you cannot tell for sure.</p><p>“Well, let’s unravel you now,” Erwin breathes it into your ear, making your knees weak. You slightly moan, and his hand on your jaw grabs you even harsher, practically squishing your cheeks. His hand moves your head to the side to give him more access to your neck.</p><p>Then, the man releases more of his scent.</p><p>No! No! No! Do <em>not </em>dare to do this!</p><p>You cannot control your Omega instincts. Your pheromones flare.</p><p>And you feel high.</p><p>“How did… I was… It never…” You could barely form any comprehensive sentence now.</p><p>Your sweet, cinnamon, caramel and lavender scent blends with his so well.</p><p>Erwin did not even touch you properly, but you already feel how your underwear gets slick.</p><p>All you can do now is to claw his big hand around your waist and lean on him, breathing heavily with your mouth being slightly opened.</p><p>Erwin’s lips barely touch the skin of your neck, but a soft moan still escapes your mouth.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Alpha’s praise makes you feel even higher that you roll your lidded eyes. Your hands faintly attempt to scratch the man. Your mind is clouded with his overpowering scent.</p><p>That what happens when you avoid strong Alphas for too long. You get sensitive and exposed.</p><p>Your mind desperately tries to remind you of your original purpose why you even came to Erwin Smith’s door.</p><p>But how can you focus? How can you scatter away the enveloping scent of whiskey and woods, with hints of musk that is seducing you to fully surrender to this man?</p><p>No, you cannot do it.</p><p>Erwin abruptly lets you go and steps away from you towards his armchair. A sudden loss of support makes you sway that you nearly fall on the floor.</p><p>How embarrassing.</p><p>Disarmed in all meanings of this word. Exposed to your fullest extent.</p><p>How pathetic.</p><p>You feel blush burning on your cheeks. Your lidded eyes glisten, your breath is uneven and heavy. You catch with your eyes a cocky smirk on Erwin’s face, while he wraps your handkerchief tighter around his fist and mockingly smells it.</p><p>“So what, Omega?” Erwin sits on his armchair, crossing his legs.</p><p>You hiss at the name. Your narrowed eyes sparkle with danger.</p><p>You absolutely hate when somebody calls you an Omega.</p><p>Levi stays standing next to Smith, but, at least, he lowered his gun. His left hand’s middle finger loosely holds your gun, as if he taunts you to dare to take it away from him.</p><p>Your eyes meet — his cold stormy eyes pierce into yours with unreadable expression. Sneering smile creeps on his pale face.</p><p>You decide you fucking hate him and his guts.</p><p>When you look back at Erwin, you clench your fists. Bright blue eyes with dark hue lazily glance at your red face before slowly tracing each inch of your body.</p><p>Oh, you perfectly know what this man wants.</p><p>And what Erwin Smith wants, he always gets. That is the law of this city.</p><p>But your inner anger bursts into hellfire, refusing to fully succumb, to fully submit.</p><p>“My offer still stands, mister Smith. I want to be your advisor in return for vital and sensitive information about the Warriors,” your voice trembles, but your anger helps you to take control over it.</p><p>“Offer yourself as an Omega, then I’ll consider it,” simply states Erwin. His voice becomes lower, and tone changes from being playful to dangerous.</p><p>“No!” You blurt out before even realizing. Erwin lifts his eyebrow. He slowly stands up and walks towards the door situated couple meters away behind his armchair and the side table. Levi, still holding your gun, follows Erwin. You have only several seconds to think and stop them before they leave the room.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>All these years you despised the idea of being someone’s Omega after your previous failed relationships with another Alpha, who is the reason why you are even daring to ask Erwin such a request of being his personal advisor.</p><p>Painful memories of a blond man with glasses and his cursed friends try to plug your mind, but you quickly shake them off.</p><p>You will take revenge on them eventually. But now you have to focus.</p><p>The laws of this city dictate that you cannot mess with Erwin Smith, or he will put you back in place in the most torturing and ruthless way. And you personally witnessed the consequences — poor bastards died slowly and their families suffered greatly from the aftermath of Erwin Smith’s rage.</p><p>Another law is that nobody can touch what belongs to Erwin Smith. And if you to become his Omega, then it would mean that you are practically untouchable, and anybody who dares to even look at you for longer than allowed would be a deadman.</p><p>As much as submitting yourself to another mafia man as an Omega feels like an inner betrayal, you see the bigger picture.</p><p>“Please, mister Smith, I’m begging you — stop!” You cry out of panic. Erwin’s hand stops before touching the door handle, he turns around slowly. You feel two pair of eyes piercing through you.</p><p>You don’t like begging. You don’t like asking. You don’t like sharing stories from your past. But now you have to.</p><p>“I came here because I need protection from… a certain individual from my past. I can’t get that protection and safety in ‘the house’. But… <em>under you</em>, mister Smith,” you cut yourself off as Erwin smirks. What a poor choice of words. “<em>With you, </em>mister Smith, I will be protected. I <em>really</em> need that.”</p><p>“I’m sure you aware that Omega status would grant you that protection better than some advisor, pretty girl,” his sly smile and mischievous gaze make you fluster. He takes several steps closer to you. Levi stays at the door.</p><p>“Is it possible, mister Smith… to be both? For you?” Your voice tone becomes subdued, your gaze turns pleading and you step even closer until you reach the armchair Erwin was sitting on. You gently caress the backrest while keeping an intense eye contact with the man.</p><p>Can you twist this powerful man around your little finger?</p><p>You push even further — your scent becomes sweeter and tries to entwine the Alpha with your submissive pheromones. This little game even excites you.</p><p>Erwin chuckles. His large palm, still wrapped in your handkerchief abruptly grabs you by your throat and slightly squeezes it, pulling you closer to him. His other palm authoritatively rests on the small of your back — again, trapping you in his arms.</p><p>“Sly little fox. Trying to play with me,” his fingers around your throat squeeze harder, and you involuntarily moan. “Why do you want to be an advisor so much anyways?”</p><p>You wide your eyes and innocently glance at Erwin just to see how bright blue eyes became dark and deep as the rough water. You feel as if he strips your mind naked, uncovering one lie after another.</p><p>Acidic fear flows through your mind. Maybe this time it is better to tell the truth.</p><p>“I hid my identity for most of my life to get to where I am right now. To be respected and feared. I can’t be… openly yours… as Omega,” you carefully whisper. Erwin narrows his eyes. “So, I need to be an advisor too. To have a status. To be presented as a Beta to everyone else. Please, mister Smith, I’m begging you, please… If my true identity will be unravelled like this — it is the end of ‘the house’, of neutral territory for everyone in this town, and for me.”</p><p>You stomach drops. You feel like you said too much and, at the same time, not enough to convince him.</p><p>But now your scent is genuinely pleading.</p><p>Perhaps, this vulnerable moment of sincerity shifted scales for your benefit, because Erwin lets go of your throat and gently caresses your cheek.</p><p>“Fine. Be an advisor, if you want it so much. But you must comply with all Omega duties, pretty girl,” his eyes never stray away from you.</p><p>“I have three conditions.”</p><p>“Sir, I think this little shameless Omega is already overstepping,” Levi growls. You don’t dare to break the eye contact with Erwin, scared you can lose the strand of hope you just found. But you wish you could punch Levi.</p><p>“You don’t do anything against my consent,” you blurt out immediately to gain Erwin’s attention back. “You don’t bond me before I’m fully ready.”</p><p>At this, your skin flares from Levi’s hard look on you.</p><p>But at least Erwin still gently brushes the tips of his fingers on your skin. Maybe that is a good sign.</p><p>“And nobody can know that I’m not a Beta, except you and…” You finally allow yourself to turn your head to glance at the other man. “Him.”</p><p>“What an insolent, feisty Omega you are,” Erwin’s low voice vibrates through you. Your knees get weak, but he holds you tight.</p><p>You keep attentively peering at him with submissive hue in your eyes.</p><p>Please, fucking work!</p><p>You do not plan to ever bond, not especially with another mafia man. But nobody has to know.</p><p>“Fine,” Erwin finally says. You catch some amusement in his voice. When he finally lets you go out of his grip, he turns to the door, but stops at the last moment before leaving the room. “Come here tomorrow at seven evening. Levi will send someone to bring your belongings from ‘the house’.”</p><p>Erwin looks at your handkerchief still wrapped around his knuckles, sends you last cocky smile and exits the room.</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>Levi pauses for a moment. His voice is icy-cold and eyes are even colder.</p><p>“Tch. Don’t get too excited, Omega. You won’t survive long enough with this little mind game of yours. Just give up and accept your place.”</p><p>He throws your unloaded gun at you and closes the door after him. When did he even have time to unload it?</p><p>At least they gave you back your gun. But your cigar already went out.</p><p>You secure your gun inside your jacket and inhale smoke, after lighting up the tip of cigar again. Your hand mindlessly grabs your exposed throat.</p><p>How are you supposed to go home with no protection for your neck?</p><p>Fucking Erwin Smith.</p><p>You look out of the giant windows and think over your position now. Well, you have full and even double protection under Erwin Smith, who is the most powerful mafia in your town. Sure, the other crime organizations have power too — much more than you ever did — but Erwin resides on top of this hierarchy. For so many years the only thing that kept you safe was the site of ‘the house’, which you luckily built on the neutral grounds from any crime related activities. But lately even that was not enough.</p><p>You make sure to note in your consciousness to not fall into the pit here — you must remember that you are only playing along, you must ensure your protection and power position, and, then, leave before Erwin would even consider bonding you. And have everything settled before your past reaches you again and will try to lock you down.</p><p>Yes, that is the plan.</p><p>Nothing will go wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new position</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a long wait for the new chapter! It is much bigger than the previous one though. </p><p>Warning: somewhat detailed description of violence and NSFW (18+) content. </p><p> </p><p>Here is a little map that I drew for my fanfic, depicting how territories are divided in our corrupt city of Paradis. </p><p>Paradis City has 5 districts: Marley, Trost, Stohess, Shiganshina (both on the island and smaller island) and Liberio (peninsula). The districts are being either controlled by one or the other mafia or are a neutral zone (free of any mafia influence). </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>p.s.<br/>Can anybody guess which real-life city was this based on? lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You agreed to what?!” Jean yelled. His knuckles turned pale from his death grip on a chair’s backrest. </p><p>You silently glare at Jean. You still could not process the whole meeting yourself yet, and he dares to yell at you. You don’t even fully remember how you got back home, to ‘the house’ after your bizarre meeting with Erwin Smith and his right-hand man Levi. </p><p>You remember only moments — how you left the building from the backdoor, squeezing your bare neck; how your ride home was incredibly awkward for your Beta driver, as he tried to ask you several times whether you are okay, and you completely ignored him; how you had to sneak in your own home through backdoor as well, because of your unprotected neck; how you saw Jean’s light brown eyes widen in shock and then become suspicious. </p><p>And all this time all you had in your mind is Erwin Smith and Levi. You were not sure why his right-hand man was keep coming back to you, but you justified it by your pure anger at him caused by his arrogance towards you. </p><p>Of course, the plan that you insisted on was not that well-thought through compared to whatever Jean was trying to come up. But your pride was stronger than anything. </p><p>Still, you became someone’s Omega. </p><p>Coming back down from the high induced by strong Alpha’s scent is not the most comfortable feeling. Especially, when you are met with an incredibly furious Beta at home. </p><p>Especially, when you secretly desire to feel that high again. </p><p>You feel even shameful, yet you still cling on that lingering taste of what it is like to be with Alpha. Again. </p><p>“He smelled my fucking scent, Jean. What was my other choice? Leaving with empty hands?” You say dully. You carefully sit on a wide armrest of your couch in your office. </p><p>Your office is not small, but is it not as big as Erwin’s meeting room. </p><p>You briefly think that everything about Erwin Smith is grand and massive. That thought sends shivers down your spine. </p><p>Your office has big windows with not-so-pleasant view on a busy street with constantly rushing cars. Your table is on the left from the windows, so you get enough of sunlight every day. Sometimes you  spend hours just watching out of the window, counting cars and random people on the streets. There are several chairs in front of your table, one of which’s backrests Jean is currently squeezing. You know that he is  trying his best to tame his brewing anger. Behind your table, you have a cabinet with several shelves for books, endless amount of folders and a special sealed cupboard for your cigars and alcohol. You try to smoke as less as possible these days. </p><p>Usually, you don’t allow yourself to drink. Alcohol relaxes you way too much and lets down your guard — you cannot do it often. Especially, now. </p><p>But you still gesture Jean towards the cupboard. He does not move. </p><p>“I simply don’t get you. Weren’t <em>you</em> the one so against the idea of being his Omega? Because I <em>clearly </em>remember I <em>pitched </em>this idea <em>myself</em> a month ago,” he is still furious at you. You notice how wide shoulders tense and his lips became a thin line.</p><p>Well, he is right. So, you nod. </p><p>Again, your pride was more important to you. But where is your pride now? </p><p>“I remember, Jean. I really didn’t want it to go this way, but…” Your mind travels back to Erwin’s meeting room. How he looked at you, how he smiled, how he whispered in your ear, how his scent made you so submissive you are ashamed to say it aloud. </p><p>How he called you a ‘good girl’. </p><p>There was no much of pride left in you. </p><p>“Stop fucking blushing, please. Spare me,” Jean uttered. He finally let go of the chair and moved towards the cupboard. “I’m not angry at you, okay? I’m just extremely worried <em>for </em>you,” his voice tone changed from paternal to much softer one. He poured red wine into two wineglasses and sat next to you on the couch. </p><p>You sighed, awaiting Jean’s usual patronage. </p><p>Jean was only one year older than you, but acted as if there were 10 years between you. But he was the only person that chose <em>you</em>, went <em>with you</em> after a tragic and painful break up you had three years ago when you just turned 21. Which is your reason for approaching Erwin Smith. </p><p>When you had your trust and heart broken by your previous Alpha — Zeke Yeager. </p><p>When everyone you grew up with turned against you and chose his side. </p><p>Maybe you needed Jean to be patronizing. You never really had any guidance when you were younger — before you met any of your ex-friends. Ex-friends, except Jean. </p><p>You rub your nose bridge with your thumb and index finger. </p><p>“The interesting thing was… He has a right-hand man. An Alpha. He was sitting next to Erwin, not standing like all other Betas. Even when Erwin ordered everyone else to get out, that guy did not even flinch,” you note after taking a sip from your wineglass. “You didn’t tell me anything about him, though. I was unprepared.”</p><p>Jean frowns, scratches his stubble and stands up to get a laptop. </p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“No surname?”</p><p>“He didn’t fucking introduce himself, you know. He was too busy holding me at a gun point, while Erwin did some stupid Alpha magic woo-ing.”</p><p>Jean rolls his eyes. He knew that your hyper-aggressive repulsion of Alphas was just exterior wall to hide how hurt you still were. </p><p>You take no offense. </p><p>“You said Levi, right… How does he look like though?”</p><p>“Short. Black hair. Grey eyes. Unfriendly.”</p><p>Jean finishes his wine as he scrolls through pages of search. Suddenly, he chokes. You glance at him worryingly, but then quickly turn to look at the screen of laptop after seeing how shocked Jean looks. Levi’s small picture is in front of him. There is barely any information about him. However… </p><p>“Levi Ackerman as in Mikasa Ackerman?” Jean stares you with wide eyes. You stare back at him. </p><p>“Ackerman?!”</p><p>Minute of silence. You can clearly see how Jean’s thoughts in his mind move with the speed of a lighting to figure out whether Levi Ackerman can fuck up your grande scheming. </p><p>You still remember how condescending he sounded. How it reminded you so much of Zeke. How the insecurities you suppressed  for years crawled back out. </p><p>You shrug and purse your lips. </p><p>Jean gets back to the search, but cannot find any more information. The only thing listed is that Levi Ackerman is an orphan, his birth date and that he has a driving license. </p><p>“When you searched for Erwin, you did not find any-fucking-thing about Levi? Like, nothing?” You finish your wine and approach your cabinet to find the specific folder with information gathered about Erwin Smith and his organization. But it is pointless — you go through dozens of pages with small font several times. Still, nothing about Levi Ackerman. Nothing about his existence in Erwin’s crime empire. </p><p>Either Levi plays some important role in Erwin’s organization, or Erwin does not like sharing anything in public. Maybe both.</p><p>So unlike Zeke, who always kept most of the things transparent to blur eyes of the justice system. He created an illusion of sincerity and trust, when truly he was only covering your eyes with a thin veil to keep you from fully seeing his ugliest secrets. </p><p>Sparkling with amusement, blue eyes behind round glasses followed you here too. </p><p>You immediately shake your head to get rid of that slithering image. </p><p>“No, nothing at all… Do you think he knows Mikasa?” Jean slowly closes his laptop. He pulls his grey hair from his face and deeply sighs. He looks even constipated — so concentrated on remembering something. </p><p>“If Levi is in contact with Mikasa, then everything we planned will go to waste. Zeke will know then,” you frantically whisper out of panic and frown. Your breath shortens as you pace front and back in your office. “’Cause Mikasa would tell Eren, Eren would tell Zeke.”</p><p>“We don’t know for sure whether they even know about each other, please…”</p><p>“Maybe they don’t look much alike, but don’t you think Zeke would try to fucking snake his way inside Erwin’s empire? Of course this piece of shit would do that…”</p><p>“I can’t remember where I heard Ackerman surname again…”</p><p>“Then that’s it. The end. He will find us.” </p><p>“Ackerman… Ackerman… I think it was something to do with some private company. Or maybe not.”</p><p>“He’s gonna ruin everything. He would take everything. As he always fucking does.”</p><p>“Ackerman… Something about private security company. Wait… Kenny Ackerman!”</p><p>“I mean, Zeke already fucking knows where we are exactly, but he will find us and take us back. He will have legitimate grounds and… <em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>Your eyes lock with Jean. His eyes sparkle with exciting danger. </p><p>Guess spending three years together did affect both of yours thinking process. You understand each other immediately with no words. </p><p>“Maybe Erwin has some plans on Kenny through Levi… In the end, Kenny is a fucking guard dog of a mayor.”</p><p>“Uri Reiss?”</p><p>You pause. </p><p>Yes, Erwin is the top of mafia hierarchy in Paradis. But is he <em>that </em>powerful to be involved with the mayor of Paradis? </p><p>But also, even with your extensive research on Smith, you probably did not scratch that deep on his crime empire. </p><p>Erwin Smith — king of drugs trafficking and professional tax evader. Who knows what else is he hiding. </p><p>“Is Levi really an orphan? Is there anything that connects him with Kenny, except surname? And how are we going to get to the mayor’s bodyguard?” You ask, trying to remember the old, but intimidating man with old-fashioned hat that never leaves mayor’s side. </p><p>“That would require some time for research. But we are not sure yet. And I would have to work quite hard on how to approach the man. But if… If Erwin is really targeting the mayor of Paradis, then it would even be easier for us.”</p><p>“Easier?”</p><p>“Marley would never allow Erwin to gain hold over mayor.”</p><p>“I mean, Reiss is a corrupt piece of shit, and nobody actually voted for him, but… Do you think he is that corrupt? To actually work with either Erwin or Marley?”</p><p>Jean snorts and pulls his fingers through his hair. His gaze shifts from mischievous to troubled. </p><p>“This city has been sold to mafia long before we were even born. It’s just the faces that change. Maybe territories grow or shrink. But with all the…” </p><p>“With all the shit going in Shiganshina, we have to push mafia back.  Back from reclaiming our last safe place. I know, Jean,” you softly interrupt him. You cup his cheek and make him look you in the eyes. </p><p>You were met with the warmest embrace you ever experience in your life. </p><p>Never in three years of love you ever received such loving gaze from Zeke. Still, you feel as if you never knew him. Not really. </p><p>But again, Jean is different. It is not that kind of love that goes between Alpha and Omega — if there is love to exist, ever, you note. There is no lust, no possession — despite clearly knowing that you crave for that deep inside — but there is only warm buzzing love from Jean. </p><p>“I just can’t imagine what we going to do if Shiganshina would be lost to them,” Jean confesses. His eyes fill with deep sadness. </p><p>Oh, you know what that would mean. All non-corrupt police would be brutally eradicated, if conversion will not go successfully. </p><p>And you know who Jean is most worried about. </p><p>“I will try to get close to Erwin as soon as possible, without raising much of suspicion. I will try to find how and when we could create the conflict between him and Marley. I mean… I am his Omega now after all. I’m sure fucking would help me to gain some trust, huh?” You try to joke and show a crooked smile. But Jean shoots a worrying and even angry gaze at you.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself to do what you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable doing,” he calls you by name. “Erwin is violent, but not with Omegas. Some intel from the clubs that he goes to most often told me that all Omegas are content with him. He’s never abusive in… a bad way.”</p><p>You freeze for a moment. Jean looks at you warily, clearly too awkward to put in details what exactly he means that Erwin is ‘never abusive in a bad way’. </p><p>“Yeah, thank you so much, Jean, I will definitely note it when Erwin will fuck me,” your eyes widen in discomfort and you turn your back to the man. </p><p>Discussions about sex between Alpha and Omega were always awkward between you two. Probably because Zeke liked some voyeurism — for some reason, especially in front of your friends. </p><p>You cough to smooth the awkward silence. </p><p>“I’m worried though… About Levi,” you say carefully. Suspicious grey eyes flash in front of you. “He doesn’t really like me. I hope he won’t be much of a problem between me and Erwin.”</p><p>“He’s an Alpha too, right?”</p><p>“Yes. Erwin did not seem to be… uncomfortable in any way in front of Levi.”</p><p>Jean raises his eyebrow in question. </p><p>“Well…” You roll your eyes and throw your hands upwards. “When Erwin was sorta physical with me, it was as if he did not even care if Levi was in the room. And Levi too, I guess? I mean…”</p><p>“You think Levi could be in a room with you two while you having sex?”</p><p>Jean’s lips curl in disgust. </p><p>You bite your lip at the thought. Worryingly, it doesn’t bother you as much as it should be. You push the thought to the farthest place in your mind. </p><p>“What if I start asking questions during sex, and Levi is like ‘hold up! Stupid Omega prying too much!’” You attempted to joke, imitating Levi’s low voice.</p><p>Jean was not impressed. </p><p>“I suggest you try finding information in a <em>normal </em>way first — through his computer files, ask his Betas carefully, maybe check his phone?” </p><p>You furrow your brows at the last point. Is Erwin really going to give you access to his phone? Even if you are his Omega? Of course no.</p><p>You learned your lesson well — men like Erwin or Zeke do not see Omegas worthy enough to share that much of precious information about their dealings. Even if you are part of their empire professionally. </p><p>“Phone is out of the question. Computer — maybe.” You sigh heavily and sit down on the couch next to him. “I will try my best, Jean. I’ll keep you updated, promi-ise!”</p><p>Jean hugs you with one arm and kisses top of your head. </p><p>“Please, just be careful, darling.”</p><p>Jean’s heart was heavy —  his guts were screaming to find a different way to infiltrate Erwin Smith’s crime empire. He felt as if he was sending a sheep to feed the lions. He cared and worried about you and your gentle little heart too much that it always slipped out of his mind how violent and selfish you can be, if necessary. </p><p>And this time, it was absolutely vital. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It has been a week since you officially became part of Erwin Smith’s organization and his Omega. </p><p>And it was a very bizarre week, if you were truly honest. </p><p>You were placed to live in the same building as Erwin, but just several floors lower. He had, as you deducted, a whole penthouse for himself in one of the newest and most expensive buildings there is in the most luxurious Trost area. </p><p>It wasn’t surprising. </p><p>But your apartment, which was the biggest apartment you ever lived in, was surprising. You assumed that Erwin would want to immediately make you live with him — after all, you are his Omega now, and you should slowly start to build a nest, even if you don’t plan to actually stay with him long-term. But he gave you space. </p><p>A lot of space, so to speak. </p><p>You also had your personal bodyguard — not as an advisor, but as Omega, kindly explained by Erwin. He was around your age, tall, ginger and quite awkward and shy — Floch Forster. </p><p>He escorted you everywhere, unless Erwin or, strangely, Levi was right by your side. But Floch still was somewhere in the background. He also escorted you to the shopping mall, when you requested Erwin a driver to get you there. </p><p>Erwin gave you his personal credit card and told you to “have fun, baby” with a sly smirk.</p><p>For your personal dislike, you certainly blushed at it and smiled shyly. </p><p>You did not understand much in cars, but the one you drove to, again, the most luxurious shopping center in Trost, was certainly not cheap. </p><p>So, as if it was not a secret mission, but a holiday, you called Jean every evening and told him everything you went through the day. It felt as if you were two teenagers gossiping about your new boyfriend and all his excessive riches. </p><p>Practically, that was true. Erwin was much older than both you and Jean. And you never experienced that kind of luxury before, except when you lived with Zeke three years ago. Still, you were always excited as a child to have all these riches, because most of your life you had to practically survive. </p><p>But the most dreading and, at the same time, thrilling thing was that Erwin did not really touch you as your Alpha. The only thing he did was  to play with your hair whenever you were in close proximity and to pull your handkerchief — choking you a little, which he probably did on purpose — when he was bored during any of the meetings. You noted that it did not matter to him who stood in front of him in the room. </p><p>You kinda liked it. </p><p>It was quite easy for him to reach you whenever he wanted to. Most of the times you always stood next to him to his left, while Levi stood to his right. The meeting room, where you first met, now had a third armchair on the left from Erwin’s one, placed extremely close to his, compared to the armchair that belonged to Levi. </p><p>Well, you figured it was not due to advisor’s vital role in the meetings, but rather because of possessive and territorial behavior as an Alpha. </p><p>A nice little detail was that there was an ashtray in every room now. </p><p>Oh, and, of course, Erwin rubbed his scent with his wrist onto your neck scent gland every morning, as soon as you entered his giant office. It flared your submissive instincts, and everyday you were half-high on Erwin’s scent. You clearly noticed little devil lights playing in his ocean blue eyes. He would always hum approvingly after seeing you slightly linger towards him, while lidding your eyes, slightly opening your mouth with heavy breathing. </p><p>When you told this to Jean, you were tortured with a long lecture on the importance of your mission and how disgusting Alphas are. </p><p>Of course you remember about your mission! You just wanted to have some fun. You just wanted to enjoy your life, while you can. Especially, after Zeke — <em>the </em>disgusting Alpha.</p><p>Your inner vengeful feeling was fed by the fact that Erwin had everything fancier, more expensive, bigger and more grand compared to whatever Zeke had. But you would never slip this thought out loud to Jean — you risked getting another patronizing lecture on how you absolutely must forget the blond man. </p><p>You simply couldn’t. </p><p>Sometimes, to your horror and shame, you <em>wanted </em>Zeke to know that you are with Erwin-fucking-Smith now — the king of mafia in Paradis, the man Zeke wanted to destroy and take his place on the top of hierarchy. You wanted to annihilate Zeke’s ego and wipe his charming smile off his smug face. </p><p>One of the few annoying — extremely irritating rather — things in your new life was Levi Ackerman and his constant commentaries on you  and your work that felt like tiny needles pinching your skin. </p><p>He would make fun of your work as an advisor, whenever you did not know what exactly to do and sat there behind a table right across Levi like a lost dumb puppy in an impressive office of Erwin. He would make fun of the way you dress too, though not when Erwin could hear him — fucking coward, you thought. </p><p>
  <em>“Do you even shower, dirty hog?” Levi snickered at you. You glared at him, but said nothing. “Or do you just accumulate all this weird smell and your sweat and shit? Tch. Wouldn’t be surprised.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hall you were walking through was empty, so, of course, this motherfucker used every opportunity to belittle you as much as possible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had to pass several more turns to get into Erwin’s office. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s always a fucking torture to go with you anywhere, with your trash scent and shitty face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your patience shattered. It was a five days in a row non-stop complaint about having to be in your presence and how it disgusted every fiber in him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then say it to Erwin,” you sharply turned on your heels to face Levi. Despite him constantly whining about your presence, he was standing few centimeters away from you. You could swear you felt faint trace of his scent, but you couldn’t decipher what exactly it was. “Oh wait! I forgo-ot you have no-o ba-alls to do that, Le-evi. Too-o fu-ucking ba-ad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You purposefully stretched words in a high-pitched voice, as you glared Levi down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He narrowed his eyes. There was something brewing in his steel-grey stormy eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Know your place, little Omega. Or you will get <strong>fucked</strong>,” Levi put a special harsh emphasis on the last word, which made you falter just for a moment. But it was enough for him to notice. You rarely see any type of emotion on his face, but this time he even dares to smirk. His eyes darkened, there was something in their depth you could not make sense of right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was scary and exhilarating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you think you are a big scary boy with a gun in his pocket. Fuck me, Levi, and Erwin will castrate and shoot you down immediately,” you hissed back at him, trying to suppress your growing anger and still sound convincing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It did not work. Levi’s smirk widened into a shit-eating grin, and he took a step closer, leaving barely few centimeters between you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes blazed with interest and excitement. It was even sadistic and ravenous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like when a predator prepares to play with its prey. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His faint scent tickled your nose — you could feel chocolate, salty breeze of sea and… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t threaten me, unless you are ready to face the consequences of what you said, brat.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your whole facade crumbled down, and you stepped back with a tiny gasp and a blush creeping on your neck. Levi’s gaze traveled through each inch of your body, making your shiver unconsciously. Then, he just walked past you as if nothing happened. His scent was reeled back in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, dumb ass. I’m not planning to stay next to you any longer than necessary,” his voice was icy-cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if nothing happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As you reluctantly followed him, staring at his back in a slight disbelief, you decided — nothing really happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This moment did not exist for anyone, except the two of you. </em>
</p><p>That was the only time you ever replied to any of his snarky comments. You preferred keeping your mouth sealed shut and just force your polite smile. You decided that you will play the role of the good, hard-working and patient Omega. </p><p>You supposed that’s what men like Erwin liked after your very awkward call with Jean on the second evening — he shared with you how other Omegas that Erwin slept with (that had rich and privileged families) would sometimes slip away that the man preferred ‘good girls’. </p><p>Truthfully, you wanted to get your dagger out — you started carrying  one after your poor incident with a gun — and stab Levi in his right hand that always weirdly held tea cups.</p><p>Levi was also very territorial with tea stored in Erwin’s office and refused to share any of it with you, when you asked him one morning. While you sat there, dumbfounded and wide-eyed, Erwin just chuckled and asked someone through the phone to bring you tea from the restaurant that was located on the ground floor. </p><p>The worst was when Levi started making these stupid commentaries on the fourth day of your arrival in front of the Betas during one of the ‘inner circle’ meetings that Erwin held in another room with a big round table and, you assumed, soundproof walls. Since then, Betas would always look at you in a condescending and arrogant way, as if you were a stupid little girl. </p><p>Your instinct to take your gun out and just shoot all of the Betas grew more intense with each fucking day. </p><p>You always had some issues with violence. You either refused to act on aggression directed towards you and stubbornly choose diplomatic way, or you went berserk. Jean even kept a little tally for every time you chose either of the ways to see which side outweighs the bowl of balance.</p><p>But what bothered you the most was that Erwin did not stop Levi or Betas. Despite whatever luxuries he gave you, he did not protect you. </p><p>You did not know what was on the man’s mind — did he just not care about you, did he enjoy that, did he want you to feel less significant, did he just treat all Omegas like that? </p><p>The fleeting thought passed your mind that Zeke would have never allowed that. And he never did. </p><p>You felt how stomach acid rises up to your mouth. </p><p>And right now, it was one of those ‘inner circle’ meetings where your chair, again, was placed socially unacceptably too close to Erwin’s on his left. Levi always sat on his right, while four Betas were sitting across the round wooden table. This particular meeting room was not big in size, but it felt quite cozy. If only you weren’t looked down upon by people present here. </p><p>Usually, it was Nile Dok who would give you short and critical comments about your propositions as an advisor. Mike Zacharias and Dot Pixis were mostly silent, but their looks at you spoke volumes — you were insignificant and probably got here only because of your pretty face. They did not know you were not Beta. </p><p>But Mike’s occasional weirdly deep sniffing made you tense. </p><p>Even though it hurt your ego, but it was mostly true. Erwin agreed to appoint you as an advisor only because you became his Omega. It was just a nice ‘bonus’ . </p><p>Darius Zackly was another conversation. This old man never let you leave these meetings intact. He would always demolish your arguments brick by brick without even breaking a sweat. </p><p>Oh, how you hated this old greying man. </p><p>What was worse, as you slowly started to realize how deep Erwin’s power integrates into Paradis’ politics, is that each of his Betas here were very powerful men in authority and were loyal to him to the core. It was even unnerving. </p><p>Nile is an extremely corrupt chief of all Trost police. Pixis is a police commander of Trost. Mike is a captain of the police district in Trost, bordering Marley territory to the West. And Darius is a member of the governmental city council. A fucking politician. </p><p>You were now sure that, if necessary, Erwin Smith could make the mayor of Paradis dance under his flute. </p><p>Zackly’s haughty voice addressed you by name. You sighed, getting yourself ready for yet another verbal attack. </p><p>“I actually have a question for you. Even a request.” Zackly said nonchalantly, taking a significant sip from his glass of whiskey. </p><p>You raised your eyebrow and carefully looked up from the papers you were reviewing. Your paperwork consisted mostly of reviewing the list of people who were in deep debt and could not pay  Erwin’s mafia back and tax papers — or rather, how to evade them. </p><p>You feel Erwin’s gaze on you, but you keep your eyes on Darius. You are not going to glance at your Alpha, as if asking for permission to speak.</p><p>You are already humiliated enough. </p><p>“What is it, Zackly?” You ask with some boredom in your voice, despite that you are quite scared and suspicious. What the fuck can someone powerful like Zackly request from you?</p><p>“It’s about your whorehouse.”</p><p>You hold your breath. </p><p>Did he just call your carefully built and cared for Omega ‘house’ a brothel? Does he imply that you are a fucking pimp? Does that make all the Omegas under your protection simple ‘things’ for selling? </p><p>You feel how the papers you are holding in-between your fingers is crumpling.  </p><p>Do. Not. Lose. Your. Temper.</p><p>You remind yourself, screaming inside of your head, trying hardest to remain calm and steady. </p><p>“It is not a ‘whorehouse’, Zackly. It’s a <em>sanctuary</em>.” you growl through your teeth, holding eye contact. You are focused only on him, rest is blurry. </p><p>The greying man snorts and shrugs. </p><p>“Whatever you want to call it — doesn’t make a difference. Brothel is a brothel.” Your blood boils. You can feel how the gun and the dagger in your shoulder holster press at your body. “A friend of mine told me he had some issues with it recently. Wanted to take one of the Omegas there for his own pleasure, but was denied. He paid so much, yet didn’t even get to touch that bitch.”</p><p>“Omegas find their partners <em>for life</em>, <em>not</em> for a night there,” it gets harder for you to maintain the conversation civil. You let go of the paper and put your hands on chair handles and they clench into fists immediately. </p><p>“I didn’t say he wanted her for a night,” Zackly chuckled, as he sipped more of his whiskey. It seems as if your reaction is greatly amusing him. “He told me he went along with all the bureaucratic shit you pulled him through. I mean, your organization. But at the very last stage — he was denied. So much of wasted time and money.” He slightly spins the glass in his hand and throws a sneering gaze at you. </p><p>You barely breathe, trying to suppress your animalistic anger. You feel Erwin’s dominating scent lingering in the room, but it is not oppressive. </p><p>He wants to see what you will do. He is assessing you.</p><p>Well, you decide that you will keep your ‘good and polite girl’ act. </p><p>You glance around the table, avoiding to look at Erwin and Levi. You feel as if the moment you glance at any of the Alpha, you will bend in your will. </p><p>Other Betas look as relaxed as ever, keeping a similar amused look. As if you are a fucking entertainment here. </p><p>“Was he a part of the mafia by any chance?” You ask politely, but your voice drops. </p><p>“Undoubtedly. Part of our mafia. What is this question, child?”</p><p>You remind yourself again to keep your cool and calm. </p><p>“Then, <em>undoubtedly</em>, he would be denied. No-mafia policy. No exceptions. His documents were sent to the police for further investigation.”</p><p>Silence fills the room, but only for a brief moment before Nile Dok sneers and asks mockingly: “And what would happen if someone would still take your Omega?”</p><p>You hum before speaking up. It is not the nicest memory you had to share with Jean, but it was quite a bonding moment, where you learned the extent of both of yours’ violence and boundaries. And how squeamish Jean was. </p><p>“If someone would get denied and still try to pursue one of my Omegas — bad things happen to them.”</p><p>Zackly, Pixis and Nile laugh. </p><p>“Bad things like what, kid? You gonna tell their mommy?” Nile continues, as three Betas calmed down.</p><p>“No, Dok. Bad things like castration and losing your right arm,” you state as a matter-of-fact. You keep your fists clenched tight.</p><p>Now Zackly laughs so loud and in the most derogatory tone possible that he can barely speak: “Oh, what a scary little cunt you are!”</p><p>Well, here goes your patience. </p><p>Here goes your ‘good girl’ act. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, you pull your dagger with your left hand from your shoulder holster’s right pocket and dig it deep into Zackly’s right palm that was so conveniently on the table. There was some commotion in the room, but you were too preoccupied with forcing your dagger deep into Zackly’s hand. You feel some blood splatter on your hand, but you don’t care. You harshly grab the man by his shirt’s collar and pull him closer to your face. </p><p>“Half a year ago some Marley higher-up soldier, who also thought he is too good for my fucking rules, decided he’s going to take my Omega no matter what. When I caught him, I cut his balls and cock off myself, then my partner cut his right hand off, ‘cause, you know, Marley like to keep their symbolic tattoo there, right? And I sent his hand holding his cock and balls in a cute little box with a bow as a lesson to his boss. <em>Because. Nobody. Is. Fucking. Up. My. Rules.</em>”</p><p>You never saw such pure hatred and disgust in one’s eyes. </p><p>“Let me go, you little bitch.”</p><p>You suddenly feel Erwin’s scent become hard and intimidating. You were not sure whether it was because of your actions or Zackly’s insult. </p><p>But you don’t bend. </p><p>You turn the dagger in Darius’ palm, while still securely holding him in place by his collar. </p><p>“Do you fucking understand me, Zackly? Please, share this with your dear friend as a precaution. I’m sure he is very fond of his genitalia.”</p><p>“I SAID LET ME FUCKING GO, WHORE!”</p><p>You sharply turn your dagger even further.</p><p>“You understand me, Zackly?!”</p><p>You were pretty sure you cut some of his tendons at this point. The man will not be able to function his right hand normally anymore. </p><p>“That’s enough, Darius,” Erwin’s authoritative voice cuts through the tension like your dagger. You feel his large palm on your shoulder, forcing you to sit back. </p><p>You let go of Zackly’s collar and pull your dagger out of his hand, forcing blood to splatter now on your face and clothes too. You see a small pool of dark liquid on an expensive wood. Zackly, heavily breathing, squeezes his wounded hand and throws a shocked glance at Erwin. </p><p>You sit back on your chair and throw the dagger on the table. The papers you were reviewing earlier are marked with red splotches. </p><p>“Darius, apologize to her, please. You insulted her and her ‘Omega house’.”</p><p>Now you also look at Erwin with shock. </p><p>But he keeps his eyes straight on Zackly with a barely noticeable smile. His ocean eyes are firm and yet playful. His scent mellows only when he takes your hand into his. </p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Now you get it. </em>
</p><p>You meet his reassuring gaze. Now he knows what you can do. Now he knows you. </p><p>Now that you showed your true colors, he can trust you.</p><p>After several long and dense minutes, you hear how Zackly mumbles an apology to you and urgently leaves the room. The other Betas hesitantly stand up and leave too. </p><p>All this time Erwin gently rubbed his thumb over your palm. His scent felt protective, warm and calm. All your anger suddenly vanished — you felt at peace, being high on his pheromones. </p><p>“You are covered in blood. Go home and change. I expect you at my office tonight at ten evening, darling,” Erwin says and softly touches your face. He wipes off some dots of blood and smiles. As he stands up, he holds your chin up between his fingers and presses his lips on your forehead. </p><p>You simply nod, giving him an adoring gaze. </p><p>You can’t go against your Omega biology. And his eyes are really captivating. </p><p>As Erwin leaves the room, you still feel someone’s sharp eyes on you. You slowly stand up from your chair and glance at Levi. </p><p>He looks quite unimpressed, even bored. </p><p>“Clean it.”</p><p>You catch a white handkerchief thrown at you. He looks at a dagger, then at you — and something in his eyes shift, but you are not sure what. Then he leaves the room too. </p><p>Out of curiosity, you sniff on the cloth. </p><p>Chocolate, sea and red wine. </p><p>That’s how Levi Ackerman smells. </p><p>You carefully fold and put the handkerchief in your inner pocket, and take off the one on your neck. You are not planning to get his ‘gift’ dirty. </p><p>When you finally leave the room, you see Floch’s concerned look. He probably witnessed how Zackly marched out of the room with bloody hand.</p><p>“I proved myself,” you say calmly, while putting your dagger back in the pocket, purposefully flashing it in front of him. </p><p>Well, you had to show your own bodyguard that you are no-nonsense person too. Just in case. </p><p>“Congratulations,” he snorts, but you feel it was genuine and not mocking. </p><p>Feeling much more content and anticipating the evening with Erwin, you head to your apartment. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>You felt more nervous than you wished. Even nauseous. </p><p>You perfectly understood why Erwin wants you at his office so late. </p><p>You lay on your bed, fully dressed and just waiting when it would be the right time for you to leave. You don’t want to arrive too early, as if you are so eager, but you also don’t want to be too late, which would probably irritate Erwin. </p><p>From your recent shopping and an access to Smith’s credit card, you acquired a lot of designer clothes and jewelries. And you specifically shopped for new pretty underwear as well. </p><p>You felt a tad bit insecure, because your last sex was three years ago — back when you were still with Zeke. You were not sure whether you still remembered how to pleasure Alpha the way Zeke taught you, or whether Erwin had similar taste to the one of Zeke. You were more occupied with survival and building your ‘Omega house’ stronger. </p><p>You were also getting more and more annoyed that your ex keeps invading your mind and continues to remind you of your insecurities, despite not even being here. As if he still has control and power over you. </p><p>You sigh deeply.</p><p>Finally, you hear Floch’s knock on your door. You slowly rise from the bed and check yourself in mirror. A silk short dress and under it lace underwear with stockings attached to garter belt. </p><p>That should do the trick, you suppose. </p><p>You arrive fairly quickly to Erwin’s office. The distance between his lodgings and headquarters isn’t that big compared to what Zeke had. You never understood how and why Zeke persuaded the Warriors to make their lodgings and headquarters to be on different lands. </p><p>You remind yourself to stop thinking about Zeke once again. </p><p>Especially when you are right in front of Erwin’s door.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>You open the tall wooden door. </p><p>No matter how many times you were in Erwin’s office, you always hold your breath. You could not get used to the size and whole grandiosity of it. </p><p>Erwin had a thing for warm and dark colors. So, his office was decorated in different shades of brown and beige, sometimes with addition of forest green. And a lot of wooden and leather furniture.  Several bookshelves, couch, armchairs around small coffee table and even a pool table. And he had  quite few plants too, which pleasantly surprised you — Zeke refused to put any living things inside his office for some reason. You especially liked dark green vines that grew around the window wall on the right from his large wooden desk. Erwin had two armchairs in front of the windows, where he would occasionally sit with whiskey glass in his hand. </p><p>You were engulfed in the warmth and coziness of his office. It felt safe, for some reason. Especially, considering how contrasting the atmosphere of his office was with the modern and lively view out of his windows, full of neon lights and high-tech design. </p><p>You felt as if you were in a cabin somewhere in the forest. The only thing missing was a fireplace. </p><p>It does suit his scent in the end — musk, whiskey and woods. </p><p>Erwin himself was still sitting behind his desk, concentrated on the screen of the computer in front of him and glass of whiskey in his hand. You could see that his blond hair were a little disheveled, he was wearing a light blue starched shirt and his jacket rested on the back of his chair. </p><p>Once he noticed you, he gives you a playful smirk. His eyes do not miss an inch of your body, occasionally stopping for a little bit longer on your chest and hips. </p><p>“Good evening, lovely,” his low and velvety voice sends shivers down your spine. </p><p>“Good evening, Erwin,” you reply to him with a sly smile, slowly closing the distance. You hesitate for a moment, but then decide to sit on the desk right in front of him rather than on your usual chair. </p><p>You lift yourself to sit on a free space of his wooden desk, near the keyboard of his computer. Erwin gives you an intrigued look and sits back, man-spreading his legs. He lazily leaned his head into his right fist. </p><p>He looked so powerful without even trying. </p><p>You feel heat in your underwear.</p><p>“You put an interesting show today,” Erwin articulates. You just smile, keeping an eye contact, and cross your legs, deliberately flashing him the edge of your stockings. His eyes immediately turn their full attention to your thighs, making you smirk. “Didn’t know that you had a hands-on experience with castration,” Erwin’s fingers lightly brush over your exposed knees towards the edge of your dress. </p><p>“That’s the only thing you didn’t know about me, sir,” you lie to him. You feel Erwin’s mouthwatering scent become more luring and seductive. Musk and woods prevail. </p><p>Your Omega pheromones become even sweeter, if possible, trying to engulf Erwin. Your cinnamon, caramel and lavender bouquet flares. </p><p>Dark lighting, coziness of the room and distant sounds of passing cars created an intimate ambiance, making you be more pliant to his touch.</p><p>Erwin doesn’t seem to hurry. His bright-blue eyes pierce into yours, trying to cut through the thick layer of lies you prepared. </p><p>But this time you are ready for every turn and twist up his sleeve. In the end, the best liar in this city taught you personally how to deceive and manipulate — Zeke Yeager. </p><p>“Is it, sweetheart?” Erwin’s thick finger slid under your stockings and lifted the edge just to let it slap at your skin. Your breath hitched. </p><p>As much as you keep your mind clear, it is extremely hard not to completely submit to such a strong Alpha. </p><p>“You can ask me whatever you want, sir,” you whimper, as both of his hands now harshly squeeze your thighs. That would leave marks tomorrow. “I will tell you everything.”</p><p>Erwin chuckles. His eyes turn dark and vulturous. His right hand slides under your dress.</p><p>“I don’t need to ask, baby,” his fingers under your dress find your soaking wet pussy. He firmly presses his thumb over your sensitive clit through your panties, while his index finger lazily circles around clothed entrance. “You will come to me yourself, begging to share all your dirty little secrets that you keep behind these pretty eyes.”</p><p>You flinch and try to squeeze your legs tighter. Erwin growls and stands up from his chair, leaving only few inches between your lips. </p><p>His scent becomes domineering and suppressing. His left hand authoritatively lands on your neck.</p><p>“Now be a good little Omega and spread your slutty legs wide open for me.”</p><p>You obey. </p><p>Erwin’s thumb now starts to frantically rub your clit through your underwear, making you jolt. </p><p>You prop yourself on your hands behind you, spreading your legs as wide as you can on Erwin’s desk. He squeezes your neck, forcing you to let out a strangled moan. He continues to relentlessly rub your clothed clit, his dark eyes never leave yours. His mouth is open, mirroring your face expression, as if trying to catch your moans.</p><p>You let out more and more defeated sobs and whimpers, feeling that you are so close to orgasm already. </p><p>You drown in the darkness and lust in his ocean eyes, which send a clear message: “You belong to me. I own you. I own everything about you.” He smirks, seeing the pure submission and pliability in your blurred gaze. </p><p>Erwin crushes his lips over yours, letting his tongue into your mouth. You clumsily reply to his aggressive kiss, trying to keep up with both his tongue, his large palm on your neck and his ruthless speed over your clit. He sucks your tongue and puts more pressure on your clit, sending sparkles into the back of your mind. </p><p>Erwin positions himself in-between your legs, his left hand leaves your neck and grabs your thigh to bring you closer to the edge of the desk. You feel his hard cock through his pants. </p><p>You nearly fall back, but wrap your hands around Erwin’s neck on time. </p><p>His Alpha scent takes you under his full control, making your head light and empty. All you had in mind is Erwin and how to please him, patiently waiting to be taken and bred as a perfect little Omega.</p><p>You bite his lower lip, making him growl. He mutters something under his breath and slides your panties to the side, now having full access to your pussy. As his thumb attacks now your naked clit and two thick fingers slide into your well soaked entrance, you gasp at the feeling of your stretching pussy. </p><p>You could not think about anyone else right now, even if you wanted to.</p><p>You sob in pleasure and slowly start rocking yourself against his palm, biting the inside of your cheek.</p><p>He moves his lips to your neck, decorating it with angry marks. He licks your scent gland under your jaw and leaves a bite near it, remembering his promise not to bond you against your will. </p><p>His fingers, knuckles deep in you, find your pleasure spot and press on it, never leaving your clit without attention. </p><p>Erwin likes the way you tremble and whimper under his touch, how your sweet and subdued scent tries to coax him into burying his cock deep into your pussy and breeding you as he sees fit.  </p><p>“Please, Erwin, I… Ah, Erwin, I’m going to cum…”</p><p>“Ask nicely, baby.”</p><p>Oh, how Erwin loves hearing you lose control and beg him to let you cum. How your body presses against him so willingly, your small hands pulling his hair, your lips peppering his face with gentle kisses. </p><p>He feels uncontrollable desire to protect you and keep you safe right next to him. His possessiveness heightens — Erwin never felt anything like that. </p><p>You let out the lewdest moan into his ear, shuddering and legs shaking with Erwin’s fingers still being deep inside you. Your body went limp, your hands hung around his broad shoulders. Your lavender scent exploded, overpowering everything in his office. </p><p>Erwin guides you through your orgasm by slowing down his pace on your clit and pausing his pumping in and out of you. His left hand protectively wraps around your waist, holding you tight. </p><p>“Such a good girl. Such a pretty girl with a tight little pussy,” he whispers into your ear. You let out a small giggle, nuzzling into his clothed chest. You inhale his softened scent. </p><p>You felt so content and tired. And protected. </p><p>Erwin starts to rub your clit again, now pressing on your pleasure spot inside you with new force. You gasp and glance at him, tears filling your eyes out of overbearing pleasure. </p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart,” he tells you with devilish smirk on his lips. Erwin practically rips your silk dress off you alongside your lace bra. He violently grabs your hair and pulls your head to the side, exposing your neck to more bites. </p><p>All you can do is press your naked chest against him, mumbling his name as if it is a prayer, and let his fingers aggressively pump in and out of your pussy. </p><p>Erwin lowers himself to your chest. He licks your nipples and forcefully sucks them in, then gently bites them. </p><p>Your hands travel under his shirt, leaving scratches on his back and shoulders. </p><p>His fingers alone bring you to the edge of your second in a row orgasm. </p><p>The office is filled with sounds of your coarse moans with screams of Erwin’s name and squelching wet noises. </p><p>Erwin is not done with you yet. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he pins you against your apartment’s entrance door and bites your lower lip, you realize that he did not put his cock inside you this night, deciding to use only his fingers. </p><p>He made you cum several times in a row, so you were not complaining. But you wanted to return some pleasure.</p><p>You reach your hand towards his belt, but he catches you before you could even touch his thighs. His strong hand locks both of your wrists above your head, the other presses your body to his, forcing you to arch your back. His lips give you a tantalizingly slow kiss. </p><p>“You’ve had enough for today, baby. Go to sleep.”</p><p>“But what about you?” </p><p>Erwin chuckles, seeing your worried gaze. </p><p>“I will have more than enough time to bury my cock inside you,” he breathes into your lips, while unlocking your door with his own pair of keys. Keeping you stable, holding you by waist with his left hand, Erwin pushes the door open and leads you inside your apartment. </p><p>You cup his face in your hands and give him a tender kiss on his nose, wishing him good night.</p><p>After Erwin leaves, you hear him locking your door. </p><p>You let out a content sigh and go to your bed. </p><p>You could not wait for tomorrow, despite knowing how sore your body would be in the morning. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, leave comments &lt;3<br/>feedback is veeeery much appreciated, it really inspires me to keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. not bad, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally i got back to writing without feeling like a whole mountain is on my shoulders. college sucks. &gt;:(</p><p>I think I wont be putting much of warnings here unless it is something super graphic and nasty. I put quite enough tags in the description. So, hopefully, its all gonna be fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning after was harsh for you. Your whole body was sore as a result of overstimulation. </p><p>Not that you did not like it… But that was quite intense after a long pause of that sort of activities in your life. </p><p>You yawn and turn to the other side, tugging another pillow closer to your chest. </p><p>You had dreamless sleep, and it felt like a nice change. For the past week, your ex has been again haunting you in your anxious short dreams. You assumed it was just an anxiety over completing your plan and not fucking it up. Maybe a bit of paranoia as well. </p><p>Somehow you have to find a way for Marley to provoke Smith for an open gang war. That’s what you and Jean sufficed after a long, secret meeting several months ago with Captain Nanaba of Shiganshina district. </p><p>The last uncorrupted police district in Paradis.</p><p>You need two gang wars to happen one after the other — Smith and Marley, then, hopefully, Smith and Warriors.  </p><p>That’s gonna require so much of pure fucking luck and accident. </p><p>It is rare for gang wars to happen — they are expensive, bloody and destroy reputation. </p><p>Erwin, despite his absolute ruthlessness, was known to the people as more kind and generous mob boss, that will protect citizens of his territory form other mobsters, compared to Marley’s Theo Magath. You were positive that Erwin would try to avoid losing his status at all costs.</p><p>So, your task gets complicated. </p><p>Warriors were not really considered as independent. If Marley would lose to Erwin, then it should mean that Warriors must automatically start war against the latter — to protect their parent organization. </p><p>Warriors were still heavily associated with Marley — their little naughty child that should be disciplined when it gets too cocky. </p><p>You couldn’t blame people. Warriors were indeed born out of Marley’s sudden and even unbelievable generosity: granting a ‘green’ mafia member his own group of people and letting him independently control Marley’s ex-territory — Liberio — alongside newly conquered ‘golden market center’ — Stohess — and impose his own policies? </p><p>Well, Zeke Yeager was one of a kind. A fucking ‘Boy Wonder’, as Marley loved to call him. </p><p>But you hated this nickname. </p><p>There was nothing ‘wonderful’ about Zeke. Especially in relation to how he achieved this level of power and independence for Warriors. </p><p>At the cost of Stohess’ independence. </p><p>At the cost of how much neutral territory shrank from whole island to small chunks now called Shiganshina thanks to his ambitions. </p><p>Of course, you couldn’t blame this solely to Zeke’s wish to please his ego. He shared with you early in your relationships why he had done this. And even you, especially back then — young, foolish, naive and crazily in love with him — could admit that he had his valid reasons to amuse Magath.</p><p>But right now all that Zeke does is make you rage and hate him each day more and more for all the things he did — against everyone else and against you. </p><p>You furrow your eyebrows. You did not want to think about your ex first thing in the morning after an intimate night with your current Alpha. </p><p>Your scent flares at the thought of last night. Your face relaxes, as you start going through memories of Erwin’s soft lips, firm hands and strong sturdy body against you. You liked his smell too. It did not go perfectly well with yours, but you were not planning on bonding with him. </p><p>You have to remind yourself of that now more often. Omega biology really can dizzy up your senses and cloud your judgement. </p><p>You slowly get up from your bed and move to your bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. </p><p>Today Erwin has some visitors that would like to discuss some business with him. Secretly, sometimes these meetings really bored you. But you had to keep your face interested to prove that you are here to be a good advisor.</p><p>Not just an Omega. </p><p>Not just a personal fuckdoll. </p><p>Even though you liked the thought of it. </p><p>You stiffen up as you remember that Zeke used to call you ‘his personal fuckdoll’ whenever he got annoyed at your misbehavior right before ramming in you for hours non-stop. </p><p>You growl and intensely rub shampoo into your head, maybe trying to wash your ex out of your head. </p><p>For some reason, now that you are actually with someone, Zeke keeps invading your mind much more often than in the past three years of playing cat and mouse. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Not only were you late, but you also had wet hair dripping on your jacket, were very hungry and anxious. </p><p>“Why the fuck you didn’t wake me up, Floch?!” You snarled at your bodyguard, who was running towards the car alongside you. </p><p>You hastily tie your handkerchief around your neck to keep protecting your scent gland and nape. You are still keen on pretending to be Beta, so wearing a special Omega collar is out of option.</p><p>“Mister Smith ordered me to never disturb you unless it is a serious matter,” he replied, avoiding your enraged gaze. </p><p>You were two hours late to your work. </p><p>As soon as you settled in the car, you grabbed your phone to check whether Erwin called you. </p><p>He did not. </p><p>No calls, no messages. Except only Jean’s daily “I’m good. You?” ones. </p><p>You quickly type a short response, indicating that you have slightly moved up the career ladder. </p><p>It means you finally had sex with Erwin. </p><p>You leave your phone and look out of the window. Buildings pass by in a blur — Floch is breaking every road regulation, if necessary. </p><p>He could have been pulled over and arrested after his third violation — only cops know that this particular car number belongs to Erwin Smith.</p><p>The owner of Trost. </p><p>Your mind sometimes wondered whether Erwin ever dig up some of your past in this past week of keeping you close. Somehow you were sure that he would assign such task specifically to Levi. </p><p>You softly chuckle, imagining Levi sneaking in to Shiganshina undercover, trying to pry on your Omega house and asking around people living close to it. He would find nothing new — only the things you openly shared with Erwin already. </p><p>You sigh deeply, reminiscing in the nostalgia of your youth — harsh and violent, covered with more staining blood that you would love to remember, yet still warm. Warm only because of certain people that were with you back then.</p><p>You are still deeply thankful to Eren and Armin for their hard work in erasing any trace of the past you shared with them in Stohess. </p><p>Before you met Zeke.</p><p>Warm past that was bedraggled with betrayal of those exact same people. </p><p>Because of Zeke.</p><p>So, of course, Erwin would dig something up. But he won’t find much. </p><p>Yet some small fear flickered inside your heart — what if Erwin would trace your shadow back to Warriors? What if he would somehow find out more than you told him? Yes, you told him you grew up with some of Warriors members. But if he would try to dig deeper, much deeper, he would find what happened after. </p><p>He surely doesn’t share as much as he truly knows. </p><p>But what could you expect from men like Erwin Smith? </p><p>Controlling, possessive, authoritative and so confident in themselves it made you sick sometimes. Absolute power over such vast territory and immunity to law would magnify already immense ego to ungodly scale. </p><p>But you have yet to see how possessive Erwin can be. </p><p>Engulfed in your thoughts, you did not even notice how Floch opened your door. You step out, your hand automatically reaches for your handkerchief. Your hair dried during the ride, but handkerchief still has wet spots. It makes you a little uneasy — gunpowder smell is less intense that you anticipated.</p><p>Well, you did not have much of time or energy yesterday to drip the cloth in gunpowder liquid like you usually did every evening. For now, you simply hope that none of Erwin’s visitors would cause trouble because of your smell. </p><p>Why would they, anyways? </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once Erwin’s office doors are opened for you by Floch, your breathe hitches. </p><p>Your nose is hit with a strong whiskey, musk and forest scent. But you did not smell any annoyance or anger in it.</p><p>You were anxious to look at Erwin after last night. You were also horribly late, which would earn you some insults from Levi. </p><p>Perhaps, what made you more anxious about last night’s sex is that you were ‘put back in your place’ as an Omega. You immediately remember Levi’s last words to you during your first ever meeting — to accept your place. </p><p>And your mind never fails to remind you when Zeke told you the same exact words after the <em>incident</em>. </p><p>Could Levi tell that Erwin fucked you? Would it change his attitude to you and make it even worse — more arrogant, condescending and scornful? </p><p>And why were you so worried about his opinion about you anyways? </p><p>“Hello, pretty,” you hear Erwin’s low almost-purring. Goosebumps ran through your body at his voice. </p><p>His office is as expected — pristine with nothing out of order, as if he did not finger you until your voice went hoarse on that same desk that he is sitting at last night. Sun is gleaming out of his window wall, the vines’ shadows beautifully cast down on the floor. </p><p>You noticed that plants in his office are always taken care of. </p><p>Erwin is in his usual business attire — three piece suit, but now its light blue colour. Blond hair that you so diligently ruffled last night are perfectly combed. His features are half covered with a shadow,  giving him even more dangerous appearance. </p><p>Yet you notice a small hint of a hickey showing just little above his shirt collar. </p><p>Wave of self-pride washed over you. </p><p>Levi is wearing dark grey suit with white starched shirt. Ray of sun reaches his always gloomy face, finally showing his sharp yet attractive features in the best lighting. He leans in to his chair with one arm thrown over the back, while the other holds a tea cup in his usual unusual manner. </p><p>He always keeps his scent reeled in.</p><p>Well, except that one time only. </p><p>Levi doesn’t even look at you, which is somehow good. No snarky comments for today. </p><p>“I’m sorry for being late, <em>sir</em>,” you murmur. You hurriedly run to your chair, but Erwin stops you with simple hand gesture. His index finger curls and beckons you. </p><p>You falter for a moment, but then decide to just obey the silent command. You go around the wide desk, shuddering at last night’s memories, and stand in front of Erwin. His large palm lands on your neck, with his thumb caressing behind your ear, and brings your even closer to his face, making you bend a little and put your hands on his shoulders to stabilize yourself. </p><p>His soft lips meet yours in a gentle kiss. His deliberately slow, authoritative and commanding movement sends shivers down your spine, making you unconsciously moan in his mouth and weaken in your knees. </p><p>Erwin puts his other hand on your thigh but not for long. It travels to your ass, which he roughly squeezes. You hear his content growling, making his musk and woods scent envelop you even further, dizzying your mind.</p><p>He pulls you even closer, making you land on his laps. His hand moves from your neck to tightly hold you around your waist, while the other one buries itself in your hair. </p><p>Erwin’s tongue enters your mouth and immediately claims it, trying to reach every corner. </p><p>Your scent, already sweet enough, turns more mellow and even eager. </p><p>He pulls you away by a strong hold on your hair. </p><p>Eyes so dark you lost any hint of blue.</p><p>“My pretty girl got a good rest?” Erwin asks with a hoarse tone. </p><p>You smile shyly and whimper “yes”. </p><p>You feel him gripping your waist even harder. </p><p>Suddenly, his palm in your hair tightens, and Erwin slowly but relentlessly pulls your neck to the side, giving him full access to your scent gland and your nape. </p><p>Your body immediately gives in.</p><p>How could it not when your Alpha treats you so dominantly? </p><p>He nuzzles your neck, moving your handkerchief out of his way with nose, inhaling your scent deeply. </p><p>Lavender meshes with woods, cinnamon with musk and caramel with whiskey. </p><p>Erwin lets out a satisfied growl and grants you a small peck on your neck, but doesn’t let go yet. His eyes greedily trace all the dark kiss marks he left there.  </p><p>“Your scent isn’t covered today,” he notes, letting go of your hair. You sit properly on his laps.</p><p>“I didn’t have enough time to get ready,” you reply warily. Quickly giving him a kiss on a cheek, you try to get off, but Erwin stops you by putting his hand on your thigh.</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t attend today’s meetings then.”</p><p>“No!” You whine, pouting your lips. “Erwin, please. I should attend. I am… I was already late to work, so now I just must attend to do my job properly!”</p><p>You can hear Levi snorting. </p><p>Erwin smirks and brings you closer, gliding his hand over your body gently. </p><p>“Being an advisor is just a bonus I gave you. You don’t have to actually do it, baby. I don’t expect you.”</p><p>You roll your eyes at this, but then give your Alpha pleading eyes, while tracing gentle circles around his jaw with your finger. </p><p>“But, Erwin, my reputation must be kept.”</p><p>Your scent softens. </p><p>You really do need to attend these meetings — to learn more about Erwin’s organization and sniff for some weak points to cause damage. </p><p>“Fine, pretty girl. But you will have to be quite today. I don’t want anyone watching too closely what’s mine.”</p><p>You giggle and peck his lips.</p><p>“I will be safe, <em>sir. I’m always ready</em>,” you pat your sides, indicating that both your gun and your dagger are safely secured in your shoulder holster. </p><p>Erwin drags you into another — more demanding — kiss. His lips are moving at his own pace, making you follow his lead. His tongue is domineering, trying to put a final coma to your conversation here. </p><p>You admit — just for yourself, only for yourself and deep inside — that you enjoy kissing Erwin, enjoy being held by him so closely and enjoy him being all fussy about you. </p><p>You did miss being with an Alpha. </p><p>After you finally sit on your chair, facing Levi across the table, your stomach grumbles.</p><p>“You didn’t have breakfast?” Erwin’s questions sound more like statements to you, quite authoritative too. </p><p>You think for a second why does he even bothers asking you anything, if he most probably would prefer just doing whatever he thought he should do to you? </p><p>Well, what did you expect from someone so powerful and who was probably never told “no”? Not only he was born as an Alpha in a privileged classical Alpha-Omega family, but also he expanded his family’s financial heritage into this mafia that has ties even outside Paradis. </p><p>At least he has decency to ask you for your opinion or saying.</p><p>“No, actually. I was in a hurry to get here as soon as I could,” you mumble, while opening the files that were handed to you by Levi. </p><p>He kept avoiding looking at you for some reason. </p><p>Did he get so disgusted at the sight of you being fondled by Erwin? You assumed he saw these kinds of scenes all the time, considering that Erwin is a top Alpha, and they, well, usually fuck loads of Omegas. </p><p>High-class Omegas, celebrity Omegas, privileged Omegas, important-family-name Omegas, specially-working-to-please-Alphas Omegas. Just to name a few of the ‘types’. </p><p>Now he fucked a pretending-to-be-Beta Omega. It would be funny if Erwin kept a notebook and scratched the Omega types.</p><p>You were also curious whether Levi took pleasure in fucking these special types Omegas. </p><p>Jean and you always refer to these Omegas as “objects”. Well, because they most probably are. You can’t change the way hierarchy works here. </p><p>The line of thought reminds you why you do inherently resent Alphas since you were young. </p><p>“You can order something here. Eat before we head out to our first meeting in an hour,” Erwin hands you a piece of paper. “Write down what you want. They’ll bring it in fifteen from downstairs restaurant.”</p><p>You stare at him for a moment before hesitantly turning to Levi. </p><p>His eyes trained on the papers in front of him. His tea cup is empty. His face doesn’t show any hint of emotion, not even disdain. </p><p>“Do they do breakfast?” You ask, furrowing your eyebrows. </p><p>“They will do whatever you wish, baby,” simply states Erwin. “After you decide, hand the paper to Levi. I don’t want you to communicate with anyone too much, while your scent is unregulated.”</p><p>You hum and start writing down all the types of dishes you would like to have now.</p><p>Truthfully, you enjoy this. You enjoy how much power Erwin holds in the simplest things. And you enjoy that he would give so much to you. </p><p>You are perfectly aware that you could be swayed with power, status and riches. </p><p>Jean sometimes shames you for that jokingly. Sometimes he seriously nudges you for that. </p><p>But how could he understand you? He was never in your place — alone, orphaned, outside in the streets, hungry, dirty, poor and in constant danger that some rowdy Alpha would suddenly decide to take you with force. </p><p>Yes, you met him and the others, which significantly improved your living. But before that? </p><p>That was something you would love to forget and erase. </p><p>“I also want tea. Levi’s tea.”</p><p>Levi finally bestows you with annoyed glaring. He sighs and accepts your paper, writing down the name of his tea. </p><p>You feel some sort of content, when he gives you attention. </p><p>“That’s filthy to eat in the office,” he drops before disappearing behind the doors. </p><p>Sure, you think. And you would definitely try to annoy the shit out him when you will get your cereal, pancakes, waffles, fresh fruits and his special tea. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You literally don’t even fucking chew your food before putting another huge bite. A fucking pig.”</p><p>Levi hissed at you when Erwin moved further away to enter the meeting room. You and Levi followed closely, falling behind only for this moment, because you had to readjust your handkerchief and light up your cigar. </p><p>“Know your place, <em>errand-boy</em>,” you taunt him, handing him your cigar and a lighter. </p><p>Now that Erwin officially claimed you, Levi simply must comply with whatever you ask or demand. He can’t exactly be rude to his boss’ Omega. </p><p>The change in your relationship’s dynamic over night amuses you. But Levi still has the power to verbally assault you, which he uses now. </p><p>“I hope you choke next time you vacuum your food like an animal, dumbass,” he pierces you with his steel eyes, violently shoving your cigar into your mouth and lighting its tip. </p><p>He could have used much worse insults than simple “dumbass”, but he held back. You were not sure why. You were not sure why he kept avoiding direct eye contact with you today too, except this one second. </p><p>“I’ll make sure you see how much food I can inhale.”</p><p>You turn away from him and head to the meeting room. But he gets ahead of you, inhaling sharply right after passing you. </p><p>What the fuck is wrong with him today? </p><p>You sit on your armchair situated extremely closely to Erwin’s. </p><p>Erwin puts his hand on your thigh, you cover his large palm with yours. </p><p>You let out a smoke out of your mouth, hoping your scent would be hidden as much as possible. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>First two meetings went quickly and rather dull. You didn’t put much effort in them either, deciding to follow Erwin’s advise to keep quite today. </p><p>Zackly was absent today, which ensured safe blanket of silence for you. Maybe even rest three Betas would know better than to agitate you. </p><p>The cause of absence —  you, of course. </p><p>Erwin is a very tactile Alpha. He rarely put his hand off your thigh, but when he did it, was only to travel up to your neck and face, giving you tender touches, while his guests were introducing themselves or talking about the reason they came here. </p><p>Your cigar barely left your mouth. You were anxious that his touches may cause yours scent to flare too much in this room. </p><p>At some point, when you put out your cigar to breathe, and Erwin was especially bored, he groped your face and pulled you closer to him for a firm kiss in the lips. </p><p>“I’d rather be fucking her right now than listening to you. So, get to the business already,” he said right after the kiss, not even glancing at his guest. His amused ocean eyes were trained on you,  meticulously studying your face features. </p><p>You felt blood rushing to your face and in-between your legs.</p><p>Before the stuttering Beta could even finish his sentence, the room was suddenly interrupted by out-of-breath young boy. His eyes were darting from you to Erwin to Levi to the three Betas. </p><p>“Trespassing by Marleys!” He screamed, hastily giving a proper salut to Erwin, Levi and the Betas by bringing his right hand to his heart.</p><p>You never saw anyone saluting this past week. How interesting.  </p><p>“The fuck you mean with trespassing, kid?” Nile asked, lazily eyeing the boy. He looked quite relaxed for such grande and scandalous statement. But perhaps it is because of his Chief of Trost police status.</p><p>Pixis, being police commander of Trost, was much more tense compared to Nile, furrowing his eyebrows and giving Mike a glare. </p><p>Oh, poor Mike, you thought. The police district that he’s captain of borders Marley. Meaning, he is the one that would bear the responsibility for such violation of rules. </p><p>“Two Marley boys crossed our borders without official documents and permit! R-r-ight this morning, some of the str-reet boys caught them when they were black out drunk in the bar!” </p><p>You turn to Erwin, awaiting his opinion on this whole ordeal. He doesn’t hurry, sipping on whiskey and moving his hand up your thigh and giving it a slight squeeze. You squeeze his palm back.</p><p>Your eyes dart to Levi. His arms and legs are crossed, one eyebrow quirked up. </p><p>How does Erwin solve these kind of issues? For Warriors, trespassing was a significant violation of peace treatment. Zeke never showed mercy, taking special pleasure in a slow punishment rather than quick disposal. He often said that leaving trespassers alive would show softness and forgiveness.</p><p>And now you have a great idea. </p><p>“How old are they? These Marley boys,” you ask. Nile and Pixis give you annoyed glare, as if asking  why would you even open your mouth. </p><p>You feel Levi’s stormy eyes on you, but decide to ignore them for now. </p><p>Your hand still lies over Erwin’s. You hope that he would let your decision be the final one. </p><p>“Well… Ma’am… Like me, I s’pose? Sixteen-seventeen? They had only their IDs with them,” shyly replies the boy, casting his gaze to the floor. </p><p>“I think we should execute them and send their bodies back to Marley. End of conversation,” cuts in Nile, slapping Mike hard on the back. The latter, being so much taller — even taller than Erwin — does not even flinch. “I know you have right soldiers for that, Zacharias.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should do that, Nile,” you address him by the name, despite him being older than you and having a higher status. You can absolutely afford it, you think. You are Erwin Smith’s Omega, even though these Betas are unaware of that. “They are what, again, sixteen-seventeen? Children. Also, drunk children. Taking their lives would be too much, it might cause some distress among people.”</p><p>“And what do you propose, little girl? Give them a lecture?” Sneers Chief. </p><p>“Watch your tone and language, Nile,” Erwin interrupts your conversation with a low voice. His scent is not domineering or oppressing, but you feel that could change, if Betas continue a disrespectful tone with you. </p><p>Beta, in his turn, falters at his boss’ words. </p><p>“My apologies, Erwin,” he gulps, addressing only your Alpha, but not you. </p><p>“As I was saying,” you press, deciding to ignore and move on from this intermission to reach your goal. “Murdering younglings would harm the reputation. You are basically killing two kids. Let Marley kill children, or Warriors slaughter them. But not Erwin Smith.”</p><p>You take Erwin’s hand off your thigh and interlace your fingers with his. </p><p>You just have to keep pressing, keep pushing your opinion. </p><p>“What we <em>can</em> do is to teach them a good lesson by… Depriving them of their ability to trespass and present as Marley.”</p><p>You flick your wrist with cigar and cross your legs. </p><p>“Leave them alive. But cut off their feet and right hands.”</p><p>Mike gives you a look — mix of amusement and concern. He sniffs. </p><p>“You are a sick woman,” muses Nile, but grants you an approving smirk. Oh, maybe you got his sympathy finally? </p><p>You giggle and search for similar approval in Erwin’s eyes. He is calm, stoic, devoid of much emotions. </p><p>Some fear flickers inside your heart. </p><p>But he does not disappoint. Your Alpha puts his lips on back of your hand. Deep blue eyes sparkle with some playful danger. </p><p>“Mutilation that is,” his last verdict. </p><p>Your lips widen in a grateful smile. You jerk forward to tightly hug him around his neck. </p><p>Inside you flare — your first big win, and Erwin’s first big loss. </p><p>However, your happiness did not last long enough. </p><p>Next visitor was an Alpha. Of course, he wasn’t the top Alpha like Erwin or Levi were, but it was still problematic, considering that your scent today was not hidden so well. </p><p>Erwin tensed up, but not visibly, his straying hand securely landed on your thigh again, only now his thumb was caressing your scent gland there. </p><p> The young man confidently strut into the meeting room. He was wearing somewhat cheap costume and watches. His face was familiar, but you couldn’t remember why. His scent was weak, you could sense only the hints of grass. </p><p>He politely greeted the Betas, Levi and Erwin. But as soon as his eyes landed on you, he exclaimed surprised “Oh”. </p><p>Your mind was trying its hardest to figure out why you remember him. And for what reason. </p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you here,” he casually addressed you by your name, giving you an evaluating glance, his eyes staying too long on your neck. You did not like it, and neither did Erwin. You moved closer to your Alpha. </p><p>He nodded to Levi. Despite being shorter than the visitor, he looked intimidating. Levi harshly grabbed him by the hair and pulled forward, forcing the young Alpha to fall on his knees and hiss out of pain. </p><p>“Be fucking polite, maggot,” calmly added Levi, still holding the visitor in place. </p><p>“I apologize, mister Smith, mister Ackerman,” he tried to look up, but Levi’s hand was unmoving and caged him in place — on his knees, half bowed down. “I… I just had an opportunity in the past to have an encounter with her.”</p><p>You furrow your eyebrows, still unable to figure out exactly where you saw him. But this situation makes you extremely uneasy. What if he knew you before you met Zeke? What if he knew you while you were with Zeke? </p><p>Erwin glanced at you, but you simply shook your head and pouted your lips. </p><p>“Admittedly, not the most pleasant one too, sir,” the young Alpha continued, exhaling noisily. His   eyes bore into you under his eyebrows. </p><p>You were sure he could smell your scent as much as Erwin and Levi could. He also had personal grudge against you. And you simply did not like him. </p><p>So, you decided to lead him to have severe punishment. </p><p>You faltered for a moment, thinking about how the Betas would see this. You were quite sure that sooner or later they would figure out you, in fact, were not Beta. Why would Erwin fuck a Beta? </p><p>In any case, you decided you will be careful, but some misbehavior was exhilarating. </p><p>Remembering the diversion technique Zeke taught you, you uncrossed your legs and sat up straight, slowly moving your left hand closer to your chest. </p><p>Your hand seductively traveled up towards your nape, purposefully flaring up your pheromones.  </p><p>Erwin instantly felt it. You could hear his disgruntled growl, his hand squeezed your thigh tighter, giving you a warning. But you continued. </p><p>Fingers of your left palm lightly tapped on the side under your chin, where scent gland was located, all the while your right hand slowly moved under your jacket to grab your gun ready. </p><p>Your mind finally figured out why you felt familiar with him. </p><p>He was one of the problematic Alphas that applied to claim an Omega from your ‘house’. Recognition flickers in your eyes. </p><p>Young Alpha kept his angry stare at you, while his tongue automatically wet his lips. Your movements made him instinctively respond with releasing his domineering scent. Levi roughly pulled him back by his hair, exposing his neck. His other hand immediately pulled out a gun. </p><p>Your own gun was also ready to be out any moment. Of course, you weren’t planning to shoot this boy down. You just wanted to scare him, that’s it.</p><p>“You should have kept your pheromones under control and just stated your business, boy,” Erwin growled, releasing his oppressing scent to reclaim his territory and, well, his Omega. </p><p>“Sir, I am loyal to you! I worked for you for all my life! And she put me in jail for that!” Young Alpha screeched, realizing what a serious offense and grave mistake he just committed. </p><p>Releasing your scent, and no other than challenging one, on the territory of the top Alpha is one of the worst things you could ever do. In most cases, it is a severe physical punishment, aka beating up.</p><p>Worse — he released his scent to challenge for the right to mount Omega. Immediate disposal.</p><p>Erwin rises from his armchair. His chest expands, he cracks his knuckles. </p><p>Scent of whiskey, musk and woods is extremely oppressive, that your head starts to spin a little. You clutch on your gun, trying to focus on something to get your instincts be less obvious for Betas to figure out the truth. </p><p>“I was working on the case you gave me, mister Smith! And I was so fucking close on striking a deal with the Marley, but she put me in the fucking jail right before I could finish that! Sir, please, I did not meant to… She… She releas-“</p><p>Levi yanked him further back, making the man choke on his words. </p><p>Did he try to keep him from exposing your secret? </p><p>You point your gun right at the young Alpha.</p><p>“I did put you in the fucking jail, because you violated my Omega house rules. I sent your documents to the police, hoping they would lock you up for five years, but you got out in six months. So, don’t fucking complain,” your stern voice was accompanied with your furious gaze. Your gun was still pointed at his head, pulled back by Levi. “Your own fault, not mine.”</p><p>“You know your offense. Expect the punishment,” Erwin states, looking down at the man. The latter starts to shiver, pleading with begging eyes, mumbling about the business he came here with. “You failed first time, risking your superiors to be traced by Shiganshina police. Now, you challenge <em>me</em>, offending what <em>belongs</em> to me.”</p><p>He was referring to you. You glance at your Alpha, your mind is high on his pheromones, ready to give in and just nuzzle his wide chest, while his hands roam your body, doing whatever he wished to your body. </p><p>Erwin doesn’t look at you, but he is visibly tensed. You may be standing too close to foreign Alpha. You also purposefully released your own scent, trying to <em>seduce</em> a foreign Alpha. </p><p>You are sure you will have a punishment tonight. But you are unaware how harsh would it be. </p><p>Punishments are always exciting, anyway. </p><p>“I assume you are familiar with blood, baby,” Erwin finally gives you attention. He doesn’t turn to you, though, simply addressing you by a pet name. </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“He didn’t get his full punishment from your past interaction. Want to finish it?”</p><p>“I trust your judgement. Sir.”</p><p>“You’ve seen people being shot?”</p><p>Young Alpha’s eyes bulge. Nile stretches his hand to Levi and offers him some piece of cloth. Levi immediately shoves it inside the mouth of the young man he is still roughly holding by hair. </p><p>His screams are muffled now. </p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>You eye your Alpha with amusement. His tone is gentle, caring. His chest is still expanded, in a protective way. You have seen Zeke doing that, when some Alphas or Betas gave you attention. </p><p>Of course, Zeke harmed people <em>for</em> you, <em>because</em> of you. </p><p>But he never asked you what you felt like. </p><p>Erwin is still in his three-piece suit. There is an expensive watch on his left hand. Some rings on his thick, long fingers. Soft blond hair are combed to perfection, not a strand out. His face looks so noble, like he is a king of some kingdom. Ocean blue eyes are dark and vicious. But his half-smile is so endearing, like a dangerous predator luring in its prey. </p><p>He is beautiful, you think. </p><p>And you want him as yours, you decide. </p><p>“Fine, then. Please, stay behind me, sweetheart,” Erwin utters, stretching his long arm to make you stand right behind his broad back. “Don’t want you to get dirty.”</p><p>He turns his head and sneers.</p><p>“You can look, if you want to.”</p><p>You peep, holding his biceps. </p><p>Erwin is so strong that he could break your bones with ease. You squeeze your hands round his biceps a little bit, feeling his muscles. </p><p>You liked it, you concluded. </p><p>Levi’s grip only roughened. You were sure he ripped some of young Alpha’s hair. </p><p>Not that it would matter to him anymore. </p><p>Levi was now holding the young man by his shoulder and put his polished black boot on one of his calves. </p><p>Betas were ready to intervene any time and help hold the Alpha down. But Levi was much stronger than the three of them combined. </p><p>His grey eyes stopped at you for a split second. If you were not looking at him at that moment you would have missed that his eyes glistened with some anger.</p><p>Was he angry at you? You were not sure why. </p><p>Erwin pointed his gun between the young Alpha’s eyes. The latter was crying, trying to scream and move away. But Erwin was calm as ever. His gaze was indifferent, even uninterested, as if this was some side commotion that he had to hurriedly deal with to move on to more pressing issues. </p><p>Nothing important. </p><p>Erwin pulled the trigger, and you realized that you may be way too attracted to another violent mafia boss for your own good. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little more world building while I actually remember:</p><p>Omegas are biologically created to pleasure and be bred by Alphas. They instinctively take role of the prey once Alpha — predator — releases pheromones. They go limp when Alphas treat them harshly/bossy/dominantly.<br/>Alpha pheromones can be overpowering enough to dizzy consciousness.<br/>When an Omega, who is being seen as a prey by certain Alpha/Alphas run or make any indication for escape, Alpha’s instinct is to chase Omega and claim them. </p><p>I also been contemplating whether to make chapters longer and fit more content, or whether to cut them and have more focused but smaller chapters. I'm more inclined for second option, cuz I personally felt quite overwhelmed with my last chapter (it was twice bigger than first one, 4k vs 8k). This chapter was originally planned to be longer and have sexy time, but I couldn't make myself finish it with this plan. So, I divided it.<br/>Sexy time gonna be next time, but I promise it wont take long (not a whole fucking month lol, max a week I swear). </p><p>number of chapters gonna increase too. idk how I feel about that yet. </p><p> </p><p>please, leave comments &lt;3</p><p>i read all of them and highly appreciate them :)</p><p>is anybody liking Reader's ex? lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally some sexy time </p><p> </p><p>READ TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. Tags will be added as story develops (but for now, tags are quite set). </p><p>WARNINGS: Rough oral sex/rough blowjob, asphyxiation during oral sex, blood kink (sort of), misogynist slurs during sex, rough vaginal sex, vague mention of sexual assault (just a word, no details)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin’s suit is covered with splatters of blood. There is even some on his face. </p><p>He didn’t even blink when he shot the young Alpha down. </p><p>His scent calmed down, but it still has oppressive and domineering hint in it. </p><p>Mike grabbed the limp body and exited the room, followed by the other two Betas. Bloody trail was left after them.  </p><p>There was quite a pool where the young Alpha landed after the shot. </p><p>Levi, as the closest one to him, was covered with splotches of blood everywhere. The white shirt is hideously ruined by his own standards. Right side of his face is nearly fully covered with blood. </p><p>You can just sense that he is barely holding himself in check. </p><p>But, strangely, Levi looks extremely attractive like that — stained in blood, angry and ready to explode any second. </p><p>You quickly turn away from him to your Alpha, trying to control your straying thoughts. </p><p>You feel like there are some drops of blood on your own face. You were, indeed, peeping when Erwin pulled the trigger. </p><p>“We have to change your suit, Erwin,” you mutter, lovingly gliding your hand up and down his bicep. </p><p>“Levi, bring the spare suit to my office. And change yourself. We are leaving home,” Erwin commands. Levi silently leaves the room, without even a look at you. </p><p>Erwin takes a handkerchief out of his inner pocket and glances at you. His large palm buries in your hair, softly holding you in place. Erwin wipes these drops of blood off your face with a tender touch. </p><p>All this time you were looking in his eyes, trying to decipher what he was feeling and thinking. He doesn’t seem to be worried in any way.</p><p>Punishment by murder is a very common practice among mafia members in Paradis. You have seen plenty of that when you were a young girl in back then independent Stohess. Some corpses here and there with bullet holes in-between their eyes or in their chest lying next to trash bins. </p><p>After Zeke’s invasion of Stohess, there were endless piles of corpses. Everywhere. They had multiple holes in them, deep cuts, mutilations and even deformed body parts. Some didn’t even have faces — just a mess of meat. Most of them had cops’ uniform too. </p><p>It was quite a view for a ten years old girl. </p><p>You cringe your nose at the memory of unforgettable stench. </p><p>“Are you alright, baby?” Asks Erwin, cupping your face. </p><p>His calculating gaze and, at the same time, extremely caring one.</p><p>You were sure that he was still evaluating you, probing you and testing his hypotheses about your past. </p><p>At this point, he should be very confident that you are closely familiar with violence. </p><p>“Yes, Erwin. Thank you,” you smile at him, covering his palms around your face with yours. </p><p>Erwin was beautiful. Dangerously so. </p><p>Perfect, noble face features covered with blood that he spilled for you and because of you. Smart blue eyes, always trying to get inside your mind, were staring right in your soul. </p><p>His suit had more splotches of blood than you initially saw. </p><p>But he looks so calm. So stoic. </p><p>He knows he is powerful and owns every situation.</p><p>His scent is irresistible. You mellow at the softened whiskey and forest. Musk lingers, seducing you further. </p><p>You can’t resist. </p><p>You grab Erwin by the shirt and reel him in. His hands immediately move from your face and roughly grab your waist and your ass. </p><p>His tongue enters your mouth. He doesn’t give you a chance to breathe. </p><p>“Erwin… Erwin, take me,” you moan into his mouth when he pulls away for a second. </p><p>His heavy arm lands on your shoulder, pushing you down. You land on your knees, stabilizing yourself by resting your hands on his thighs. You look up with begging, innocent doe eyes. </p><p>“You look so beautiful on your knees for your Alpha.”</p><p>You bite your lip and giggle. </p><p>Your scent is so submissive and inviting, it should be driving Erwin crazy. </p><p>You watch from below — a tall, strong, beautiful man, covered with blood of another that he killed because of you, because that other tried to put a claim on you. You see his used gun peaking under his jacket. </p><p>It makes you even more desperate that you start whimpering. </p><p>His bloody right hand tenderly caresses your cheek, smudging it over your face. You nuzzle into it. </p><p>There are no coherent thoughts in your mind right now. All you want is to be owned, used and fucked by Erwin Smith — your Alpha and your owner. </p><p>“You want my cock in your little mouth?”</p><p>“Yes,” you move closer to his growing bulge and leave kisses over it. Erwin growls, but his hand stays light and gentle. “Yes, daddy.”</p><p>After that, Erwin grips the back of your head in his iron hold and thrusts into your face. You open your mouth and try to suck his cock through his pants. </p><p>“Such a pretty, shameless slut. Want to suck my cock right here, next to the blood of a bitch I shot down ‘cause of you. His body didn’t even get cold,” he chuckles, continuously thrusting into your willing mouth. He finally pulls you away and removes his belt with one hand. “Does it make you excited?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” you give him the most innocent look you can do right now. You are salivating, desperate to be stuffed and choking. “I want you… I want your cock, please…”</p><p>“Begging like a bitch in heat,” Erwin sneers, keeping you away from his erection. </p><p>He is very thick and huge with visible veins, a little bigger than even Zeke. You are not sure how you will fit it in your mouth or in your pussy, but you don’t care. You just want him to use you as his personal doll to fuck. </p><p>You eye how Erwin slowly pumps his cock, how pre-cum leaks out of his red swollen head. </p><p>You just want to lick and suck until you can’t think of anyone’s name, except his. </p><p>“Please, daddy, please-please-please,” you beg, stretching your palms to take his cock, but Erwin harshly pulls your head back.</p><p>“Don’t be a bad Omega. You already have an awaiting punishment for today’s misbehavior, slut.”</p><p>Your eyes widen and mouth opens, but inside you are excited. </p><p>You breath heavily, eyes trained on Erwin’s face. </p><p>He looks entertained, calm and powerful. </p><p>You want to please him. You open your mouth wider and stick out your tongue, your eyes are silently pleading. </p><p>Erwin smirks. </p><p>He finally places the tip of his cock on your tongue and orders to hold still. He glides it along your tongue and lips, leaving his pre-cum. You feel how some of your saliva escapes your mouth and drools on the floor. </p><p>You whimper. </p><p>“Okay, little whore. Show me what a good slutty Omega you are.”</p><p>You immediately close your lips around his tip and start to vigorously suck it as if your life depends on it, gliding your tongue under his cock’s head, brushing over the slit. </p><p>Erwin growls in satisfaction. His hand stays on the back of your head, giving you some control for now. </p><p>You leave the tip out of your mouth and move up his shaft, leaving wet kisses and putting some pressure with your tongue under the prominent vein on the side of his cock. </p><p>You hear Erwin humming in approval. </p><p>Once you put his cock back into his mouth and start moving your head rhythmically, Erwin loses his patience. </p><p>“I don’t have whole day for this, pretty girl. Faster.”</p><p>He jerks your head forward to meet his sharp thrusts right into your throat. </p><p>You are drooling and gagging, desperately trying to relax your throat enough to make it easier for you. </p><p>You become aware that you are in a meeting room on your knees, where anyone could enter at any moment. There is pool of blood on your left of someone who was shot less than half an hour ago. Erwin’s hand is still covered in blood, and his suit has significant splotches on it too. His face is predatory, he moves with precision and fully owns your body and will right now. </p><p>Your own face is bloody as well. You are being deepthroat-fucked. </p><p>You keep drooling more and more on the floor. Lewd noises escape you. Erwin keeps growling in satisfaction. </p><p>“Little whore. What a tight throat you have, pretty Omega. We’ll have to work on it, I’ll be using your pretty mouth often.”</p><p>The vulgarity of the whole situation makes you only more eager and wet. </p><p>You start to buck your hips, desperate for some friction. Your hands stay on Erwin’s thighs, as you don’t want to anger him even more. But you dig your nails, hoping it will leave some impact. </p><p>He is using your little mouth as his hole for release. </p><p>Erwin’s thrusts become even sharper. He thrusts so deep inside your throat, you feel airflow being cut by his cock. And he is not even fully in. </p><p>You keep your watering pleading eyes on his face. You don’t know what you are begging for — for him to slow down or for him to fuck you even harder. </p><p>Erwin slowly pulls you away, giving you a second to breathe in. Then, he pinches your nose and thrusts right into your throat again. </p><p>“You want to breathe, little bitch?” He mocks you, tilting his head in amusement. </p><p>You can’t even nod your head, that’s how hard his grip on your hair right now. </p><p>He keeps your nose pinched, but pulls you away again, enough to let you breathe in air through your mouth, still half stuffed with his cock. As soon as you did that, his assault continues. </p><p>“Come on, ask me, beg me, pretty girl. You are so beautiful when you are begging me to fuck you,” Erwin purrs. </p><p>You realize that Erwin Smith is a slow, methodical sadist. He enjoys seeing you out of control, pleading him. </p><p>You can’t even remember Zeke to make any comparison. </p><p>All you can and want to think about is Erwin. </p><p>He pulls you off his cock again, letting your nose free. You desperately breathe in as much air as possible, as if you ran couple of miles full speed. You wipe off the tears that escaped your eyes. </p><p>“Please, daddy, fuck me. Fuck me harder.”</p><p>Erwin shoves his fingers inside your mouth, reaching the root of your tongue and presses on it. You involuntary start to gag and recoil, but his other palm in your hair doesn’t let you move. </p><p>“Don’t move away, baby. I’m close. Just wanna check how much of stamina is left in you,” he chuckles again. His eyes sparkle with pleasure. “Aren’t you my slut?”</p><p>“Yes,” you hurriedly nod.</p><p>“Then I’ll treat you like one,” he snarls and takes out his fingers out of your mouth. Your gaze follows his hand and witnesses how he sucks these fingers clean. “Can’t wait to taste you properly, baby.”</p><p>You feel that your underwear is dripping wet.</p><p>Then, Erwin shoves his cock inside your throat and bops your head to meet his thrusts. His movement is unrelenting. Your chin is covered in your saliva and his pre-cum, face is wet from your tears. </p><p>He thrusts and shoves your head closer to his navel, but you still can’t reach it with your nose. You feel airflow being closed off and you don’t even have enough time or chance to breathe in, because Erwin pinches your nose again. </p><p>You are fully under his mercy, and he can do whatever he wished to your body. </p><p>He throat fucks you, keeping you out of breath. You feel how you head becomes light and dizzy, eyes lose their focus. Your hands lose their grip on his thighs. </p><p>Finally, Erwin reaches his orgasm and pulls as close as possible to his navel, keeping you still. His hot cum goes straight down your throat. You don’t have any strength left to gag. </p><p>He pulls you off his cock with a wet pop. </p><p>You finally take a deep breathe and immediately start choking on Erwin’s cum inside you. You diligently swallow and try to calm yourself. </p><p>He looks at you adoringly, his hand lets go off your head and starts to tenderly comb your hair with his fingers. </p><p>You like that feeling. </p><p>“Good girl. Good pretty Omega. Served your Alpha so well.”</p><p>You instinctively purr in response and start to lick everything off his cock, while Erwin keeps combing your hair and petting your head. </p><p>Once you done, he tugs his cock inside his pants and puts the belt on, and helps you to get up and holds you close by your waist, so you won’t fall. </p><p>“You did a good job, baby,” Erwin utters with velvety tone. He wipes your drool and his pre-cum off your chin with his handkerchief. “What a beautiful, obedient Omega I have.”</p><p>He pulls you for a gentle kiss, wrapping both of his hands around you. </p><p>You feel safe, despite everything that happened. </p><p>Something warm bubbles inside your heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He leads you back into his office through corridors, tightly holding your hand and keeping you close to him. Anyone who you meet on your way to the office immediately stops and salutes Erwin by bringing their right hand to their heart. He doesn’t even notice them.</p><p>Once you are together alone in the elevator, he pulls you by your waist and plants a small kiss on your temple. </p><p>“I know you want me to touch you, baby. Can you wait a bit until we get home and have dinner?”</p><p>You put your palm on his chest, feeling his muscles flexing under you touch. </p><p>“Yes, of course… daddy,” you look at him under your lashes. </p><p>Erwin lets out a low chuckle and presses his soft lips over yours. </p><p>You think to yourself that you have everything under your control. You remember about your mission, and today was your first big win and progress in your plan. </p><p>Jean should be happy, when you will share these news with him. </p><p>You did compromise Erwin’s authority over border controls with Marley — first big step.</p><p>You silence that tiny voice that started doubting your grip over Erwin once you landed on your knees for him. </p><p>You are just enjoying the riches of your current Alpha, while you can. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>You were helping Erwin to unbutton his shirt, when Levi entered the office without even a knock. </p><p>You turn your head to him.  </p><p>Levi changed into a light grey suit with another white shirt. His face was clean and the jet black hair were slightly damp. </p><p>His face was, again, unreadable. </p><p>Levi calmly walks to the table that you and him usually sit at and places the new suit for Erwin. </p><p>“The car is ready. Floch is there, too, just in case,” Levi states dully. </p><p>Your turn your attention back to Erwin. You see a beautiful relief of clearly outlined muscles. And a tattoo of white and black wings over each other, facing opposite sides.</p><p>So, Marley’s have “M” for their tattoos, Warriors have nine-pointed star form and Smith has wings. </p><p>“Wings of Freedom,” Erwin softly whispers to you, watching how your fingers lightly trace the tattoo and his defined muscles. Then, he addresses Levi in authoritative tone. “We’ll use the limousine. Floch will follow behind.” </p><p>Levi leaves without a single word.</p><p>“You’ll move in with me tonight. My subordinates will bring your belongings tomorrow into my apartment. For tonight, you can wear my clothes,” Erwin states calmly. </p><p>A small chuckle escapes you. </p><p>“Mm?” He crooks a finger under your chin and lifts up. He looks smug as hell. </p><p>You did quite a good job with your mouth. </p><p> “You are very bossy,” you light-heartedly laugh and press your lips on his wide chest to coax him. “I like it, sir.”</p><p>“Good girl,” he murmurs and takes off his bloody shirt. He moves to the table and takes out the new suit. It is black with black shirt. </p><p>You silently admire his back muscles, while he is dressing up. You think of the awaiting night in his penthouse, of the view out of his window and the softness of his probably king sized bed. </p><p>After putting new jacket on, Erwin cleans his face with some wet tissues to wipe off dried blood. </p><p>You feel your phone buzzing. You received a message. Most probably from Jean.</p><p>But you don’t risk checking it right now. You decide you will read it at Erwin’s place, when he will be busy with something. </p><p>“Let’s go, pretty girl,” Erwin stretches his hand towards you, and you obediently take it, nuzzling into his arm. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>You never knew you would live in a place like this. Erwin’s penthouse was definitely the most luxurious, expensive and palatial place you ever visited. </p><p>Better — you are going to live here. </p><p>Endless space, expensive furniture, window walls, even a balcony — everything in familiar warm and toned down colors of green, beige and brown. </p><p>It doesn’t feel too empty or too filled — just a balance of everything. And, again, he has some plants here too. </p><p>His home immediately enveloped in warm, fuzzy and safe feeling. </p><p>Just don’t slip too deep, you remind yourself, while admiring the house with an open mouth. </p><p>“Glad you like it,” Erwin’s voice is like butter, his fingers running through your hair. </p><p>“How much money do you have?” You exclaim. Your eyes twinkling with childish excitement. </p><p>You never seen anything so well-made and luxurious. </p><p>“Lots.”</p><p>Erwin texted something in his phone, which reminded you about Jean’s message. </p><p>“You can take a shower. I have to deal with some things first. Bathroom is near the bedroom. You can take any clothes you like from my wardrobe inside the bedroom,” he was still concentrated on his  phone. “Before that — what do you want to eat, baby?”</p><p>You were still busy gawking, mindlessly touching the handkerchief around your neck. It was useless as of now.  </p><p>“I, uhm… whatever you want, honestly. Just… can you order me a couple of desserts, please? And blueberries? I like them,” you finally turn to face Erwin with a happy smile. </p><p>You saw something flicker in his blue eyes with warmth and tenderness. </p><p>“You’ll have whatever you wish for, love,” he murmured into your lips and planted a gentle kiss. </p><p>You let out a small giggle. Erwin can be very sweet. </p><p>You moved towards his bedroom, walking through so much empty, but, at the same time, filled space. </p><p>You pause for a moment, taking in a spacious marble bathroom in soft ivory colour. </p><p>Erwin is incredibly rich, huh. </p><p>That thought makes <em>you</em> incredibly happy. </p><p>You turn on the water in the shower, but don’t rush to take off your clothes. </p><p>First, you need to check your phone. What if Erwin could peak into it? </p><p>You were right — it was, indeed, a message from Jean. </p><p>
  <em>“Got a new guard dog. Teaching it tricks is hard, but progress is good.”</em>
</p><p>You hum to yourself.</p><p>So, Jean is close to finding out what for Erwin exactly needs Kenny Ackerman — mayor Uri Reiss’ personal body guard. And whether Mikasa is even involved in this. </p><p>You quickly type short response and finally start undressing. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dinner will be in half an hour, baby,” Erwin’s soft voice appears behind you as you were putting on his red silk shirt. He leaned down and pecked skin under your ear. A smile immediately appeared on your face.</p><p>“Do you mind if I wear this?” You asked him, while buttoning up the shirt. It was quite big on you, surely. It covered more than just your ass.</p><p>Erwin loomed over you and released a low chuckle. </p><p>“I don’t. I’m going to tear it off you later anyway.”</p><p>He turned you towards a mirror and let his hands slowly roam over your body, while his eyes were trained on your pretty face. </p><p>You were looking at his reflection with big, adoring eyes. </p><p>He was in full black outfit, making him look even bigger than he is, his hair messy. And there were you — much smaller than him, in his too-large-for-you shirt over your naked body. He fondled your shoulders, neck, breasts, waist and tightly squeezed your ass, giving it a light smack after. </p><p>What a beautiful man. </p><p>“Such a pretty Omega.”</p><p>Everything flared in you after his words. </p><p>“Such a sweet scent.”</p><p>He nuzzled into your neck, leaving wet kisses all over it. </p><p>His lips were light, gentle, tender. Nothing lustful. </p><p>But it still made you feel your slick trickle down your thigh. </p><p>Erwin Smith is a really beautiful and dangerous man. </p><p>You want him so much. </p><p>“I’ll go shower. You can look around,” he whispers in the crook of your neck, leaving a small bite there. You twitch out of surprise. “Ticklish.”</p><p>“I’m not,” you teasingly push him in the shoulder. </p><p>Erwin hoists you by the waist and leaves a deep and firm kiss on your lips. </p><p>Not for a second Zeke crossed your mind. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>When you go back to the guest room, you squeal. </p><p>Levi turned sharply at the sound. He was standing next to the entrance door, as if he was hesitating to leave. </p><p>He quickly glanced over you, his eyebrows furrowed. His long fingers pressed over the pile of papers he was holding in his hands, leaving some creases. </p><p>You faltered for a moment, but then crossed your hands over your chest. Silk shirt rises a little, exposing the skin of your thighs. </p><p>You catch Levi’s eyes stray there for a fleeting second.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“None of your business, Omega,” Levi replies dryly. </p><p>Despite his tone, his eyes refused to leave yours. </p><p>Dark grey like a torn sky during a storm. </p><p>“What are these documents, Levi?”</p><p>“If you don’t know what they are, then it’s definitely none of your fucking business.”</p><p>“You should be polite to me. Don’t you remember what happened today to that <em>maggot</em>, huh?” You mocked him. Your lips formed a cocky smirk. </p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed, something angry flashed in them. That something reminded you of the incident when he let out his scent. </p><p>“I told you already — don’t forget your place. You are just <em>Erwin’s</em> <em>bitch</em>, that’s it.”</p><p>Now it was your turn to narrow your eyes. </p><p>Levi’s words cut you deep. Memories of Zeke immediately filled your mind, and you felt a surge of anger build in you. </p><p>Zeke’s light grey eyes — almost transparent — were staring right at you. He always looked like he knew everything about you and what is the best for you. According to him, of course. </p><p>And his condescending tone with even patronizing words about how he will always take care of you, his little girl, because he knows what is the best for you.</p><p>And what was the best for you, according to Zeke — was to know your place as a little Omega at his feet, silently obeying whatever sexual or not order he would give you.</p><p>“Oh, Levi,” your voice was sweet as honey, but full of venom. “Don’t think that I’m so dumb and blind to oversee your little glances here and there. I think <em>you</em> shouldn’t forget <em>your</em> place here.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened. </p><p>There was a tense silence.</p><p>“The little freedom that you enjoy of being unbounded will end rather sooner than later, brat. We’ll see how you talk then.”</p><p>With that, he leaves and loudly shuts the door after him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a rather unfriendly talk with Levi, you explore the apartment for a bit. Couch with coffee table near it right in front of the window walls became your favorite spot. </p><p>You were sitting on the couch, holding your knees to your chest and enjoying the slowly setting sun.</p><p>Window walls’ view makes you feel as if the whole city is just a bunch of toy buildings and toy cars with people being the size of ants. </p><p>It would never compare to the view out of Omega house. </p><p>You could easily get used to this kind of lavish lifestyle. </p><p>But you have to quickly remind you, again, of the whole reason why you are even here, with Erwin Smith. </p><p>Knocking sounds are heard from behind you. Probably, dinner. </p><p>You were so enchanted with a view that you didn’t even notice Erwin walking around in the bedroom in a simple white t-shirt and comfortable trousers. As soon as he appeared in the guest room, he orders you to immediately go to his bedroom.</p><p>“Why?” You frown.</p><p>“Obey,” he simply states. His eyes are unyielding. </p><p>A simple command, but your feel throbbing pulsation in your pussy. </p><p>You quickly get up from the couch and move to his bedroom. </p><p>You can only hear some commotion in the guest room with couple of new voices. You don’t smell anything — perhaps, those were Beta subordinates. You doubt Erwin would let any other Alpha except Levi step in his nest.</p><p>“Come here, baby. I know you’re hungry.”</p><p>You follow the sound and step inside what you assumed as dining room connected to the kitchen. </p><p>A wide wooden table was fully set with multiple courses of food, drinks and desserts. Most importantly, there was a whole plate filled with blueberries. </p><p>The last time you saw a table so rich with food when you lived with Zeke. </p><p>Erwin smiled broadly at the sight of you. </p><p>You carefully sat behind the table still too shy to touch anything. </p><p>“I assume you haven’t had anything like this in a while?” He asked, grabbing a spoon and taking your plate. Soon, your plate was filled with various dishes. Erwin even poured some wine for you. </p><p>“No, not really…” You replied warily, timidly taking your knife and fork. </p><p>“Why is that? Doesn’t Omega house get quite some funding from its clients?”</p><p>You decide to share some things with Erwin. These questions don’t pose any kind of danger to your plan after all.</p><p>And it feels nice that he is interested in your precious ‘baby’. </p><p>“Well… most of that funding goes to buy more necessary supplies for Omegas. Mostly medical stuff, ‘cause these Omegas are usually… poor and abused. But also clothes, personal stuff for them to be presentable. Nutrition. Not much left for Jean and me to spend.”</p><p>“Jean is your partner?”</p><p>You freeze, only now realizing that you accidentally slipped away Jean’s name to Erwin. Your eyes meet. </p><p>He looks amused, of course. It feels like he sees through your skull and perfectly aware of every thought you have.  </p><p>Well, he would have found out sooner or later, you think.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s Beta, though. And like my brother. Nothing to worry about, Erwin,” you mutter. </p><p>“You knew him for a long time then?” He muses, sipping on the wine. </p><p>You copy him. </p><p>The wine tastes marvelous. </p><p>“Mhm. We sort of grew up together. In Stohess.”</p><p>“Stohess? A while ago?”</p><p>You let out a small giggle, getting the idea of what Erwin means. </p><p>“Yeah, but, unfortunately, I witnessed the Warriors’ invasion on my own. We met later.”</p><p>“Must have been a horrible sight for a ten years old little Omega.”</p><p>You drown in Erwin’s low voice. His tone is caring, his voice is smooth. </p><p>His gaze is enticing.</p><p>His scent is seductive and cozy. </p><p>You swallow and feel shiver go down your spine. You can almost hear his purring.</p><p>How can you resist? </p><p>“It was a quite traumatic sight. But it’s been a long time ago, 14 years have passed. I’m good.”</p><p>“How did you survive? As a little orphaned Omega girl?”</p><p>So, Erwin did dig up something on you. </p><p>Slowly you get more comfortable in his presence. You eat more actively, but still trying to follow some sort of etiquette that rich people like Erwin probably like or appreciate. </p><p>But seeing this kind of table makes you almost salivate. It’s been a long time.</p><p>“Well… different shit, to be honest. Mostly I was hiding, running away from especially rowdy Alphas,” you stuff your mouth with food. You feel Erwin’s eyes on you, but decide that if he dig up some of your past, he must understand the long-lasting consequences of it. For example, you barely chewing your food before swallowing to get the next bite faster. “I started pretending to be Beta what I was 12. Puberty, pheromones — all that.”</p><p>“It was quite successful until now, I assume?” He eats much slower than you. His eyes never leave your face, as if trying to catch a small glimpse of slip off. “But, surely, there was someone that you trusted enough to know your little secret?”</p><p>You swallow and drink some wine, not hurrying with an answer. </p><p>“Yeah, surely. Jean was one of those people, but, again, he’s a Beta. And he’s not really into girls too.”</p><p>“What about Alphas?”</p><p>You had lots of Alpha friends. In the past. </p><p>Eren, Mikasa, Sasha. </p><p>Your heart sank at the thought of Eren and your last conversation with him. Three years passed, yet you still don’t know what happened after you injured him.</p><p>When you got with Zeke, you met Reiner, Annie and Porco. </p><p>Fucking Porco Galliard, you think, trying to drink down the rage you feel at the simple thought of him. The whole shitshow went down because of him.</p><p>But Erwin doesn’t need to know about them.</p><p>“Most Alphas that I met in my life were trying to do some horror shit to me.”</p><p>“Is that why you created an Omega sanctuary?” He inquires. You pause for a moment, contemplating whether you should share it with Erwin or not.</p><p>Genuine interest in his eyes lures you in.</p><p>What you share right now won’t affect your plan, you think.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve seen and experienced the abuse that… well, not lucky enough Omegas go through on the streets. Especially young and orphaned. And even after meeting an Alpha… that almost always turn into an absolute piece of trash, they keep being abused. Beaten. Raped. Manipulated into bonding.”</p><p>You carefully look into Erwin’s eyes, scared that he is going to make fun of you in some way, but you are surprisingly mistaken. </p><p>His eyes depict sorrow and sympathy. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat. And starts to beat faster. </p><p>“I wasn’t… abused in most of these ways. You don’t have to worry about me. I was much quicker than other… Omegas. Maybe a little smarter, I don’t know. Certainly much more aggressive. Alphas don’t really like screeching little girls that have foam at their mouth,” you release a dry, cold chuckle at the memories.</p><p>“You saved lots of lives with your sanctuary, baby.”</p><p>You did not expect a mobster to ever tell you these words, considering that you are constantly breaking the peace pact by secretly ‘stealing’ street Omegas from mafias’ territories, including Erwin’s, to bring to your Omega house. </p><p>“I hope I did,” you shyly reply. </p><p>Such praise was unexpected.</p><p>Such tenderness, care and attention was unimaginable for you. Especially, from a mobster. From <em>the boss. </em></p><p>Zeke never showed that much interest or attention in your Omega house. Ironically, he was the final push for your no-mafia rule. </p><p>Porco was the catalyst. </p><p>“You surely did. I noticed there is <em>much</em> less Omegas running around in Trost,” Erwin says, keeping an eye contact with you.</p><p><em>He</em> surely knows what he is doing by telling you this. </p><p>He does know about your breach of peace pact. Yet you and Jean were never caught. </p><p>You lower your gaze, trying to hide shock that was clearly written on your face.</p><p>“If I didn’t catch you and punish you back then, I definitely won’t do it now, baby,” Erwin softly mutters.</p><p>It brings a blush to your face. </p><p>You felt like a high schooler caught by a teacher. Only worse, of course.</p><p>“But… Can you tell me something about you?” You asked hesitantly, putting down fork.</p><p>Erwin gave you a half smile. </p><p>“I grew up in Trost in typical middle class family. My dad was a teacher in high school.”</p><p>“Omega-Alpha family, I assume?”</p><p>“Indeed, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What made you… turn to mafia? Don’t tell me your father secretly was some mobster,” you sneered. </p><p>Blue hue in his eyes suddenly turned sad, like morning waves at the sea.</p><p>You held your breath, afraid and intense. </p><p>“He was killed by the mayor. Well, mayor’s people. Knew too much about the corruption and murders, and black market dealings. My mother couldn’t handle his death and passed shortly after. I was orphaned at 17,” he answers as a matter-of-fact, his eyes turn cold. </p><p>You are not sure what to do or even say. </p><p>The most dangerous and influential mobster is sitting right in front of you, deep in his thoughts about his lost family. </p><p>But you also found a signifiant lead to the reason why Smith organization may need from Uri Reiss.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Erwin.”</p><p>And you genuinely were. </p><p>Was the murder of his father the trigger for him to turn to the other side of the law? </p><p>But Erwin and his people also orphan other children. </p><p>Just like all mobsters do, you thought. </p><p>But you like the beautiful and ruthless man in front of you. </p><p>You rise up from your chair and carefully approach him. He looks at you, intrigued and a little suspicious. </p><p>You run your fingers through his soft hair, your other hand cups his cheek gently. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Erwin.”</p><p>He gives you familiar calculating gaze. He tries to decipher what you are thinking. </p><p>You feel an urge to kiss him. And you do. </p><p>Erwin is caught off guard with your tenderness. But he doesn’t pull you away. More — he embraces your touch, your lips and holds you closer to him, making you sit on his lap. </p><p>Suddenly, you are eager to feel more of him, to get him to touch you and own you. </p><p>You try to deepen the kiss and pull his hair. Erwin replies by gently pushing you away by your shoulder. </p><p>“My pretty girl is really impatient,” he smirks. </p><p>His blue eyes are no longer sad or cold, but soft and lustful. </p><p>You smile. </p><p>“I am, daddy.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right after your words at the dining room, Erwin threw you over his shoulder like a rag doll and brought you to his bedroom. </p><p>Then he threw you on his bed. Without even giving you a second to collect your thoughts, he ripped his silk shirt off you. </p><p>“I told you — I will tear this off you, baby.”</p><p>Blue eyes turned so dark in the dimness of the bedroom. </p><p>But you could see his gaze was predatory. </p><p>You were his prey that he caught. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>Your sweet scent immediately turned mellow and submissive, inviting him to use you any way he wishes.</p><p>You belong to him after all. </p><p>He grabs your legs and roughly pulls you closer to the edge of the bed. He holds your ankles together in one arm, bringing them to your naked chest, while the other slaps your ass hard. </p><p>You yelp out of suddenness. </p><p>Musk and forest scent dizzies your mind.</p><p>He slaps you again. </p><p>You feel your slick shamelessly trickle down from your pussy to your ass, soaking his sheets. </p><p>“Who do you belong to, slut?”</p><p>You innocently bat your eyes and smile widely. </p><p>You wanted to play.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>You hear Erwin’s chuckle from within deep of his chest. </p><p>You were curious how he would tame you, put you in your submissive place.</p><p>How different would he be from Zeke? </p><p>Right before you would feel upset over Zeke infiltrating your thoughts, your Alpha pushes two of his thick fingers inside your leaking hole.</p><p>Erwin was slowly losing his mind over the intensity of your scent coming out of your needy pussy.</p><p>You choke on your saliva. </p><p>He immediately starts to actively pump them in and out of you, not forgetting to curl them deep inside you to hit your pleasure spot. </p><p>“Try that again, little whore.”</p><p>You couldn’t control the whimpers getting out of you. You desperately wanted him to touch your swollen clit.</p><p>“Pl-please… Erwin, please…”</p><p>“Who owns you, Omega?”</p><p>He finally pressed his thumb over your clit, rubbing much louder moans out of you. </p><p>You fell back on the mattress, rolling your eyes out of pleasure. </p><p>Whiskey scent tickled your nose as you felt growing strong sensation of something quickly building up inside of you. </p><p>Right before you could reach your orgasm, Erwin pulls his fingers out of your hole and gives you a slap on your clit. </p><p>You cry out of sudden feeling and rejected orgasm. </p><p>“Oh, pretty little Omega, you won’t get to cum,” he slaps your pussy again, still tightly holding your ankles together. “Until you tell me — who owns you? Who do you belong to?”</p><p>You try to wiggle out of his hold, but it is useless — he is much stronger than you. And you weren’t really meaning that — you just want to piss him off enough to make him just ram into you. </p><p>You see a clear outline of his hard cock. </p><p>“Not you, sir,” you giggle, giving him a wide cocky smile. </p><p>Erwin’s eyes are rapacious. He throws you over to your stomach like you weight nothing and spreads your legs. You feel the mattress cave in under his weight behind you. </p><p>He positions himself between your legs and lays over you, holding his weight on his left elbow. His right hand roughly grabs your hair and pulls back, forcing you to arch your back under him. </p><p>You feel the texture of his shirt. You really want to feel his skin at your skin. </p><p>He pulls you further back, making you moan.</p><p>“Now, little bitch, obey and be a good girl for your Alpha.”</p><p>His scent is playful, but has strong domineering hints. </p><p>You are under his mercy, vulnerable and fully exposed. </p><p>Oh, you love it so much.</p><p>Erwin runs his tongue over your nape and bites next to your scent gland. </p><p>Your whimper. Your clit is painfully throbbing, you want Erwin’s hands, tongue, cock — everything inside you, right now. </p><p>“Please, Erwin… Please, take me…” You shakily whisper. You buck your hips, trying to get any kind of friction. </p><p>You feel his cock with your ass through the fabric of his trousers. </p><p>Erwin grips your hair harder for discipline and leaves another bite on your neck. </p><p>You feel that he has patience to torture you whole night until you give in, submit and obey.</p><p>“Fuck, daddy, I’m yours. I belong to you. I’m yours, yours, yours only, please!” </p><p>You feel vibrations from his chest. </p><p>“Thats my good girl,” he growls in your ear, finally pressing his clothed cock to your pussy. You immediately move towards it. “I’ll teach you how to obey and serve me as a proper Omega.”</p><p>He releases his grip on your hair and gently caresses your cheek. You purr in response, feeling your slick just shamelessly dripping down your thighs. </p><p>“Daddy, please, please, fuck me,” you whine and beg. You cover his palm on your face with yours.</p><p>Erwin dryly chuckles. He pushes your legs further apart with his knees. His hand suddenly sways away yours and grabs your throat.</p><p>“Don’t think your misbehavior today and right now will go unpunished, my pretty slut.”</p><p>He sits up, bringing you with him by your throat. </p><p>You land on his rock hard cock. You just start to shamelessly hump on it like a bitch in heat. </p><p>Erwin squeezes your tits and twitches your nipples until you squeal. </p><p>“What an eager, wet and shameless little whore you are. Want my cock so much you dry hump it?”</p><p>You hurry to nod. </p><p>Erwin’s hold over your throat tightens. </p><p>You hump his cock through the fabric of his trousers like possessed, trying to catch a denied orgasm, constantly muttering under your nose “daddy”. </p><p>Your vision blurs. </p><p>Lack of air and closeness to orgasm makes you lose your mind. </p><p>Erwin’s predatory and hungry eyes devour your impatience, shamelessness and desperation.</p><p>His cock is sticking to the fabric drenched in your slick. He feels your hot and pulsating pussy approaching your orgasm. </p><p>His fingers press harder around your neck. His other hand keeps roughly fondling your nipples.</p><p>You desperately gasp for air as you cum, slowing down your hip movements. </p><p>Erwin lets go of your throat when you completely stop moving and just lean back at his broad chest. </p><p>“Did you just dry hump yourself to orgasm?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” you reply, barely moving your lips. </p><p>You already started feeling tired and heavy. But Erwin didn’t even start toying with you yet.</p><p>He lays you on the bed on your back, carefully spreading your legs apart. </p><p>You obediently put your palms under your knees to keep your holes visible for you Alpha.</p><p>His eyes never leave your creaming pussy. </p><p>You watch, like bewitched, how Erwin undresses. He takes off his shirt, demonstrating chiseled set of muscles. Then his trousers, where you see his strong thighs. Finally, his underwear, freeing his cock, which bounces as it was sprung free. </p><p>You lick your lips. </p><p>He moves closer, lining up his cock and collecting your slick with his tip. His lips crash onto yours, his fingers tenderly graze over your jaw. </p><p>His cock slowly enters you. </p><p>Erwin moves carefully, but unrelentlessly. You squirm at the feeling of your tiny hole stretching wide to fit him. </p><p>“What a good pretty girl you are, baby. So tight, so wet. My pretty Omega, my little shameless whore,” he cooes over you, his lips never really leave yours. </p><p>You look at him with lovestruck eyes. </p><p>When he finally fully enters you, he pauses, giving you a chance to get comfortable. </p><p>After you nod and kiss him back, biting his lower lip until you draw blood, Erwin starts ramming into you, fucking the air out of your lungs. </p><p>You really like Erwin Smith. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! More smut. How do you guys like it? </p><p>Annnnnd what do you guys think of the Reader's past? :)</p><p>I have some ideas for new Levi x Reader fanfics :D are you excited? lol</p><p>I also have a Spotify playlist for this particular fanfic   <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02bbA3833lz1ZO3EOPvgm2?si=ae42a59bf40840f8">Maybe just a little</a><br/>Songs that inspire me, set the mood and just go with fanfic's vibe ❤️ </p><p>please, leave comments ❤️ i read all of them and I absolutely love them.</p><p>oh, and here is my  <a href="https://twitter.com/damned_angel1">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omegaverse is quite flexible in regards to world-building, so I changed it a bit for my personal liking. I want to introduce a little of my omegaverse universe here, so it won't take much space in actual fanfic. </p><p>Hierarchy between them: Alpha &gt; Beta &gt; Omega (lowest ranking, lowest caste).<br/>Alphas can sense any scent of Omega and other Alphas. Some Omegas can hide their scent, so only the most physically and mentally powerful Alphas can sense even hidden or suppressed Omega/Alpha scents.<br/>Betas can only sense Alpha scent, but only when released to its fullest capacity: ex., due to anger, protectiveness, life-risking situations, etc. Betas cannot smell Omegas and, especially, hidden Omega scents.<br/>Omegas can sense any scent of Alpha or fellow Omega. However, they cannot smell hidden smells of either.<br/>Any scent usually lingers for at least 12 hours after exposition. </p><p>Some Alphas can be abusive in one way or another towards orphaned/with no guidance/homeless/lost Omegas. Unbonded Omegas of age stay on the lowest caste of hierarchy to the rest of their lives.<br/>‘The House’, organized and owned by the Reader, is dedicated in keeping the lost Omegas safe and protected from street abuse. To meet and, eventually, bond the Omega from ‘the house’, it is necessary to go through bureaucratic process with correct documents and background check, interview and meet the second highest of authority person in ‘the house’ — second in-command after the Reader.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>